


Trials and Tribulations

by duckieforce



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-02-14 01:26:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 38,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2172717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duckieforce/pseuds/duckieforce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gakuen Hetalia fic lightly parodying other high school/college AUs. Although some pretty popular pairings are in this, the focus in the long term will be more on minor characters and more obscure pairings. This fic is nearly entirely from the POV of the Med Trio (Greece, Egypt and Turkey), and follows Greece's attempts to get a date for an upcoming dance, Egypt's struggles to feel comfortable with his relationship being common knowledge, and Turkey getting really frustrated. A lot.</p><p>Not particularly explicit until quite close to the end, although you never know (I plan to have this climax in a wild party, and aside from that, the characters sometimes seem to act like university/college students despite being however many hundreds of years old).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally started back in October 2012, which is why some things (such as mentions of the situation in Syria), seem not to be up to date.
> 
> I'm not really sure if some characters that don't exist being mentioned/cameoing counts as having OCs in the fic?
> 
> There's a lot of characters listed, and the work does occasionally 'look in' on whatever's going on with them, so it can be rather fast paced. There are also cameos from characters not on the list (I just couldn't get them all), and some pairings haven't been tagged, partly because of spoilers, and partly because I'm not sure exactly who's going to end with who.  
> Also, some pairings might not seem the way they are in the tags at the beginning. They will be by the end.  
> And Turkey gets cockblocked a lot. This started off as just one scene and quickly became a running gag. He won't be frustrated forever.

The sun beat lazily down on the autumnal trees. Leaves swept up into the air, locked in a mesmerising dance. Two figures strolled through this tranquil landscape, paying no attention to the beauty, too absorbed with each other. Discreet about their behaviour, the couple shared only friendly talk about the day behind them, until they were safely out of the view of the school building of the campus they lived in. Only then did the taller, bolder of the two move to take the other’s hand, walking peacefully with the smaller to the dorm block at the end of the grassy plaza, moving into the lift and dragging his companion with him. A chaste kiss was planted on the other’s cheek, as the doors closed and the lift moved up to floor number 3, where their flat was situated. Such was the manner of the school of nations; the classes were held by continent and ‘families’ roomed together.

The taller man, Sadik, opened the door and walked in before flopping onto the sofa, too tired and lazy to do much else. Gupta, the other of their twosome, rolled his eyes, walking over to the kettle to boil some water for coffee. Greece, or Herakles as he was known to his friends, was absent at present; probably out on another date. Sadik preferred it when the cat lover was gone anyway. Still his trail could be seen around the flat; the cat bowls on the floor, the litter tray overflowing, the Persian, one of many cats, glaring at him from the other end of the room. The Turk wished he would just clean up after himself already. At least he wasn’t getting in the way.  
“So… Are we goin’ out tonight?” He asked, his voice a little flirtatious. Surprisingly though, Gupta seemed reluctant.  
“Loukas told me today that Poland is getting suspicious. It wouldn’t be wise to let him work out about us…” He explained, and Sadik could almost understand. It wasn’t always nice being the subject of the gossip of the school, but he personally didn’t care what people thought of him, and wondered why Gupta could be so sensitive sometimes.  
“Come on, Guppie, does it really matter?” He tried, but soon stopped when he saw the other’s face was set fast. “Okay then… So I guess we’re stayin’ home?” He started again, hopeful.  
“Well, I doubt Herakles will be around to disturb us,” Gupta replied, now making up the hot drinks. Sadik took his vague answer as a ‘yes’, and grinned wolfishly.  
“Come ‘ere…” He cooed, opening his arms for Gupta. The Egyptian put down the coffee before walking into the embrace of the Turk.  
“Maybe we can watch a movie or somethin’?” Sadik asked.  
Gupta nodded, leaning further into the hug.

It wasn’t until almost 10PM when Herakles returned, looking a little downbeat and dishevelled. Sadik had already fallen asleep on the sofa, but Gupta was still awake, and looked over at the Greek, his eyes inquiring.  
“How did it go?” He asked, already half expecting the answer.  
“She got bored of me constantly talking about the cats and not thinking of her,” Herakles explained. “So she broke up with me.”  
Gupta rolled his eyes. Belarus. She seemed to have strange, impossible standards sometimes. The girl was completely unpredictable in the Egyptian’s opinion.  
“Never mind Herakles. There are more fish in the sea, right?” He consoled.  
“Perhaps… But I think I’ll just sleep for now…” He mused, practically sleepwalking the few steps to his bedroom. Gupta looked after him momentarily before hoisting Sadik over his shoulders and putting the Turk to bed. Afterwards he finally reached his own room and tucked up for the night.

The posters that met the dorm-mates as they entered the school the next morning were terrifying in their eyes. 

'Christmas dance, 21st December, 7pm.'

All three stared at the notice for a long time. A dance. Oh great. Yet another chance for the popular to take the limelight, while those who didn’t fit the norm were ostracised. Herakles turned to the others to ask something, but before he could get words out of his mouth, the bell rung for the start of morning classes.

[Later in the Europe class…]  
“Turkey!” Byzantium yelled, slamming her book down on the table. “You haven’t listened to a word I’ve said all day!”  
Sadik jumped up, grimacing before muttering ‘angry bitch…’ under his breath, which in turn earned him a glare from Herakles, who had been in earshot.  
“Ve~ Ms Greece is angry today…” Italy shivered from under the desk, where he was hiding.  
“Yes… But then, Turkey has been winding her up quite a bit as of late.” Germany sighed.  
As they were talking, a note went around the class, somehow unnoticed by the teacher.

[‘Kesesesese… I assume everyone’s seen the posters? Don’t fret! The awesome me has a plan to make this dance more interesting! Everyone meet me in the canteen at lunch; I’ll explain all!’] 

By the time that lunch had rolled around, the note had somehow reached everyone in the school, and as such the canteen was packed. Prussia stood on one of the tables near the window, and smiled at the crowd before beginning his speech.  
“Kesesesese! Well, I think we all know why we’re here, so let’s just get down to it!” He started, looking over the assembled mass. “I was thinking how to make this dance more interesting, and the awesome me has a solution!” He raised the tension, staring out at everyone. “And that is… Everyone needs to bring a date! Anyone who doesn’t will face a forfeit the awesome me has yet to come up with! So, better start pairing up!” He laughed, before running off, France and Spain on his heels.

The resulting argument led to China beating several nations with his wok after they started pursuing his ‘precious little sisters’, a food fight largely started by Belarus to keep everyone away from Russia, and a particularly nasty fight that ended with England, America and Canada (since nobody could tell the two apart) all being bundled off to deputy headmaster Germania’s office.

“Oh great… Just what we need. Even more time for Italy to show off Germany to the world, Sweden to declare Finland his ‘wife’, and America to hopelessly pursue England. As if we haven’t seen that enough already,” Herakles remarked, as soon as the group got in through the door that evening. Gupta silently nodded, while Sadik had more to say on the subject.  
“Hate to agree with the brat, but… Yeah.” He huffed, wrapping his arm around Gupta. “Still, at least I have a date fer sure,” he smirked, and Gupta looked over at him curiously.  
“But… Then we’ll just end up being gossiped about,” he declared.  
“Nah… Everyone’ll be too busy watching the more popular pairings,” Sadik dismissed. “’Sides, if it annoys ya that much to have people know about us, ya can claim it was just fer the dance.”  
Herakles sighed at their exchange.  
“At this rate, I won’t even have anyone just for the dance…”

On the floor downstairs, China scurried about, organising his many siblings in the gargantuan task of feeding so many mouths.  
“Aiyahh!” He ranted. “How can Prussia do this aru? I won’t let my precious brothers or my sisters be taken advantage of to get out of some forfeit, aru!” He declared.  
“What if we like… All go together?” Hong Kong suggested.  
“Yeah! Then we can claim we’re dating each other or something da ze!” Korea piped in. “More importantly, I get to spend time with you and Kiku-hyung!” He threw an arm over Japan as he spoke.  
“Ah, Yong Soo, show some respect!” Kiku interjected.  
“Well, I won’t be seen dead with China…” Vietnam argued.  
“You could go with me…?” Thailand suggested, trying to stop a fight.  
“Aiyahhh!” 

On the ground floor, the atmosphere was even more tense. Germany paced the living room of the flat he shared with his brother, Italy and Romano, for reasons he could never understand. The former was smiling brightly; the latter giving him a deathglare.  
“Yay, I get to go with Ludwig!” Italy smiled.  
“You’ll do no such thing!” His brother seethed.  
“Aww, but don’t you want to go with Antonio?”  
“No!”  
Prussia watched this all, smirking.  
“Kesesese… Much more fun…” Then he blinked. “Wait, I don’t have a date for this thing yet!”

Up on the 4th floor, the three Baltic States shivered under the kitchen sink, while Russia stood before them, pipe in hand.  
“I will have a date by the end of the month… kolkolkolkolkol…”  
Belarus looked on and smiled wickedly, and Ukraine watched with tears in her eyes.

“Hey, Artie! Artie! Wanna come to the football with me this weekend?” America grinned, hanging off England’s arm.  
“Firstly, it’s rugby, you git! And secondly, why would I go with you to a sporting event?” England argued back.  
“Because we haven’t gone out together in aaaages!” America whined.  
“Then why don’t you take me on actual dates like normal people would?!”  
“Aiyahh!” China interrupted. “Can’t we ever have a council meeting without everything going off the rails?”  
France looked at the unfolding scene with amusement, while Russia’s eyes were completely focused on China, watching him with adoration.

Sadik sat on the grass outside, watching as Herakles tried to chat up yet another girl. He sighed sharply; why could feta-breath not give it a rest? He glanced over the girl, trying to remember who she was… Wait, Vietnam? The Turk was surprised Herakles hadn’t been turned down already. He continued to watch the scene, but found himself interrupted when Gupta sat next to him, smiling a little before leaning over to whisper in his ear.  
“It seems to me like you don’t hate Herakles after all… Looks like you actually care about how he’s doing.”  
Sadik scoffed, looking the Egyptian over. “I wouldn’t go that far Guppie…”  
Gupta smirked a little.  
“Yeah, sure…”  
Herakles walked with the girl, away from the plain to somewhere more… Private. Sadik couldn’t help but feel it would all end in tears.

Gupta lay that night in Sadik’s embrace, half-asleep on the sofa and waiting for Herakles to come home. He had no idea why they were waiting; Herakles hardly ever came home on time these days. Downstairs, another couple were in the middle of a domestic.  
“But… You promised we would go together to the next big dance~,” Italy whined.  
“Feliciano, I do love you, it’s just that your brother seems so angry, and I don’t want to cause a rift…” Germany argued.  
“But Lovino doesn’t matter~. Once he gets a date, he’ll stop, I swear~.” Feliciano almost begged, throwing himself into Ludwig’s arms and sobbing a little. Ludwig looked down at the little Italian and his heart softened a little, causing him to wrap his arms around the smaller man, rubbing soothing circles into his back until the latter calmed down.

Up on the 4th floor, Lithuania was making dinner for the group of Soviets, wanting to impress Belarus at last, while still avoiding Russia’s wrath. He also knew the girl needed cheering up, after the events of the last few days… She might never have said it, but he knew she got frustrated whenever a relationship didn’t work out, and he wanted to help relieve the tension it caused within the household. Latvia looked on nervously, while Ukraine did sewing in the corner, and hoped for his plan to work… For everyone’s sakes.

Canada sat in a quiet part of the school, getting on with his schoolwork quietly. The events of the last few days failed to impact him at all, and he carried on with his life, not really caring whether or not anyone asked him out. It’s not as if Prussia would ever notice his absence from the party anyway.

France looked over at Spain, patting the other’s back as he held his head in his hands.  
“Why does my Lovi never notice me?” Spain whined, and France grimaced a little.  
“Antonie… it is not your fault… You just need to wait, everything will sort itself out,” he assured.  
‘And meanwhile, I need to find my own date…’ He added in his head. Antonio though, stayed sulking, thinking of more ways to bring Romano over to his side while looking out over the roofs of the school gloomily.

Even by the time Gupta was ready for bed, Herakles hadn’t returned. He didn’t think it a good sign, but was about to go to sleep regardless, when Sadik walked through the door, shirtless and smirking.  
“Hey Guppie… I was thinkin’ we could carry on with the cuddlin’…” He explained, moving towards the bed. Smiling just a little, even as his eyes rolled, said nation moved over to give the Turk room to crawl into the bed and wrap his arms around the Egyptian with that near-permanent smile still stuck on his face.  
“Love ya… Hope ya know that…” He declared, nuzzling his hair softly.  
“I know. You know I know.” Gupta replied, settling down with the other for sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

“Hey, Kiku, Kiku! Who are you taking to the dance?” Feliciano chimed at lunch the next day, grinning enormously. Kiku blushed a magnificent shade of red at the question.  
“H-how inappropriate! You shouldn’t ask such questions in public!” He replied.  
“Aww… but that’s the whole point of it Kiku!” He complained.  
“Leave Kiku alone Feliciano, he doesn’t have to tell you anything if he doesn’t want to,” Ludwig sighed, exasperated.  
Feliciano huffed, and looked away, seeing Herakles having an argument with… Someone? He wasn’t sure, but she seemed to be one of Kiku’s sisters…  
“Hey, Kiku? Isn’t that your sister?” He asked, changing the subject completely.  
Kiku looked up and nodded.  
“It would appear so… Yao will not be happy.”  
Sure enough, only seconds later, Herakles was forced to run from an angry Chinese man wielding a wok.

“Ah… Sadik… Too fast… Please just slow down a bit,” Gupta complained, gripping Sadik’s shoulders to stop him from moving.  
“But Guppie… It seems like we haven’t done this in forever,” Sadik whined. “Forgive me for being eager.”  
Gupta was about to open his mouth to continue their conversation, before the door opened, and the sound of shoes being removed made it clear that Herakles was home.   
“Fuck…” Sadik cursed, pulling out of his lover, and moving to hurriedly try and put his clothes back on. Gupta did the same, but with far more of a sense of calm, heading into the kitchen to speak to the Greek.  
“How did it go?” He asked.  
“Her brother has forbidden me from dating any of his sisters in future,” Herakles grumbled, head held down.  
Gupta nodded, sadly.  
“Don’t worry,” he soothed, “I’m sure you’ll find someone.”  
“I’d better do,” Herakles mused, sadly. “I’m getting a little lonely, being by myself all the time.” He picked up a cat that was lying on the sofa. “Cats are cute… But they can’t hold you close at night.” He looked towards the door as he thought.  
“Maybe… I’ll just find someone to sleep with.”  
Before Gupta could say anything, Herakles had escaped back out the door, barely stopping long enough to put his shoes back on.  
As soon as he was certain the Greek was gone, Sadik drifted out of the bedroom, hovering behind Gupta for a few seconds before wrapping his arms around his waist.  
“Well… Shall we continue?” He tried, moving to suck on his boyfriend’s ear.  
“Sorry Sadik.” Gupta sighed. “Herakles just completely killed the mood.”

“Silly little Baltics,” Russia giggled, pressing down on Latvia’s crown yet again. “You are not understanding me, so I repeat.” His tone and voice darkened. “You will find out who is still not going to the dance with anyone, and you will tell me so Russia doesn’t have to go alone,” he insisted to the men shivering in front of him.  
“Y-y-y-yes sir,” they answered in unison.  
“B-b-b-by the way, Mr. Russia,” Lithuania dared to ask, “where’s your sister?”  
Russia looked over him, confused.  
“What are you meaning by that?” He asked, shivering. “Belarus not being here is good, da?”  
“Mr. Russia… I meant Ukraine,” he clarified.  
The slightest hint of worry crossed Russia’s face before he retuned to terrorising his underlings with his plans.

Gupta woke the next morning to find himself stuck in Sadik’s tight embrace. He tried to wriggle free, waking the other in the process, who seemed to have forgotten the events of last night, smiling at Gupta lazily.  
“Good mornin’.”  
“Good morning Sadik,” Gupta answered, finally managing to leave the bed, but not before his boyfriend stole a kiss from him.   
“Love ya.” Sadik smirked, beginning to pull on a shirt. Gupta meanwhile, went into Herakles’s room, trying to find the Greek. Herakles was found to be sleeping on the bed, alone. His Egyptian friend was a little confused, but decided that it probably just meant that Herakles had failed to find a lay. Shrugging it off, he went to get ready for school.

As he walked towards his class, Gupta caught sight of Herakles with a woman. Raising an eyebrow, he turned around to watch the couple, identifying the woman as Ukraine. He filed the information away, figuring they probably wouldn’t last knowing Herakles’s luck with women, before heading off for another wonderful day of learning with his colleagues. And his mother. Great.

Ancient Egypt went by many names, called different things by all the empires who had conquered her. Her own language had slowly died under the influences of others, but she could still, at least, speak her true name: Kemet. She was, indeed, very annoyed with both Ancient Greece and Rome for coining the name Aegyptus, which, of course, eventually lead to her son having a completely different designation. Nether the less, her cat-like, almost yellow eyes and dark brown hair betrayed a fierce woman, who even after the ravages of time had taken their toll, still looked barely beyond 30. Even though she had crossed her on several occasions, she had forgiven her friend Helene, and the two were almost always to be found trading stories about their beloved sons. Today was no exception; Helene was sharing tales of her son’s conquests in the field of love, while Cleo listened and nodded. As far as she knew, her son had had little such experience; apart from a failed arranged marriage 30 years ago that no-one talked about. The ringing of the bell was a surprise to both women, who jumped up and headed towards their own classrooms, Cleo making it just in time to have to break up yet another fight-her class fought a lot. Surprisingly though, this time the culprit was not in her own class.  
“When the hell’re you gonna give me the weapons I asked for Libya?” Saudi Arabia asked, his tone threatening. “I can’t deal with Syria without them, you know?”  
Cleo rolled her eyes internally. Since her ‘death’, her son and Saudi had become rivals for power and influence in the area they had grown up in. The years of the Ottoman Empire had cooled the feuding, but now, the two were back to being regional powers once more. Saudi was always demanding things from the other nations, and Cleo knew it. She also knew her son was probably the only other power who could stand up to him. He never did though.  
“Okay, that’s enough. Saudi, get to the Asia class already,” she commanded, stepping in to break up the tension forming between the North Africans and the Middle Eastern powerhouse. Saudi nodded and headed off without a word, leaving Cleo to unlock the door to her class.

The walls of the room were high, and the room itself long. The Africa class was the largest in terms of numbers, only losing to Asia in terms of size of the land they possessed. The teacher’s desk was in the middle, most teaching taking place through means of projectors placing images on multiple screens, at all angles for the convenience of the roughly 50 nations who sat in on the talks. Africa was a divided place, and it was hard to keep everyone’s interest. Somehow though, Cleo managed.  
“Okay, everyone settle down,” she insisted. “Today’s topic is desertification.”  
A large groan rose up from the class.

Sadik caught up with Gupta at lunch time, and Herakles joined the two, much to the surprise of both.  
“I’ve got a date for tonight,” he admitted, smiling.  
“I saw.” Gupta nodded. “How did you meet her?” He would much rather Herakles be the talk of gossip than himself, for one very good reason…  
“It was when I left last night. I ended up in a coffee shop of all places… And she was sitting there, nursing some tea and reflecting on her siblings sadly,” Herakles told. “We got to talking, and she seemed nice, so we agreed to meet up this evening.”  
“Well, good fer ya, fetta breath.” Sadik smirked. “But we’ve got a date too, I mean, it’s not that hard...” He wrapped an arm around Gupta’s waist as he said so, and the Egyptian tried to break away.  
“Since when?” He asked, raising an eyebrow.  
“Since I decided this morning,” Sadik smiled.  
“You’re impossible…” Gupta started, already knowing it was futile. Sadik always got his way.

The cinema was buzzing with couples; milling around in the lobby, queuing for popcorn at the concessions counter, using the dark, secluded screens as a place to cuddle and more without their parents’ consent. Well, for Gupta, Herakles and the Italian and German brothers it was a case of parental-or grandparental-consent. For most of the others, it was a case of avoiding an assortment of overprotective siblings, lurking teachers, and France, who never failed to make a situation entirely awkward with his perverted sayings and doings. Into this dating minefield walked a bubbly Feliciano, Ludwig tailing behind him awkwardly.   
“Come on Luddy,” Feliciano smiled, pulling the taller boy along with him. “We don’t want to be late for the movie, right?”  
“What are we even going to see, Feliciano?” Ludwig asked, still unsure about the situation.  
“Eh? Ah, just some action film Poland and Elizaveta were talking about earlier,” he answered, smiling innocently, and Ludwig fought the urge to groan. Knowing the wimpy Italian as well as he did, he was sure that at some point during the movie he was going to end up with a lap full of screaming, whimpering sissy. Or was that Feliciano’s plan from the beginning? Sometimes, not even Ludwig could tell.

Meanwhile, behind Feliciano and Ludwig, bounded in Alfred, practically carrying a protesting Arthur through the door in his excitement.  
“Woohoo! This is gonna be the best movie ever! I even picked one with all that magical stuff of yours in it, so you’re bound to enjoy it Artie!” He enthused, heading off to buy tickets before Arthur could respond.  
“Bloody git…” He muttered as the American took off.

At the other end of the cinema, next to the screens, Ukraine was getting increasingly worried. She didn’t expect Greece to be the type to stand her up, but what would she even do if he did? There was no action she knew of to take. The woman sighed, only wishing for a friend she could talk to. Perhaps that was really all she saw in Greece in the first place. Before she had time to regret her decision though, the figure of her date for the evening cane into view. All doubts flying from her mind, she leapt from her seat and into the arms of her love interest, almost toppling him over just from the sheer weight of her endowments. Smiling lazily, and managing to stop the excited lady from falling to the ground (and taking him down with her), Herakles opened his mouth, and let words come to him.  
“It is… Good to see you. You look very nice,” he complemented, setting her back on her feet. She returned his smile from earlier, and set about laying out compliments of her own.   
“As do you Greece!” She insisted, “It looks like you put more time into your appearance than me,” she admitted, looking down at her clothes, which seemed far too small for her quite sizable curves.  
“Call me Herakles,” he asked of her, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her close to him, “and I don’t believe that… A woman as pretty as yourself… Must have put some time into her appearance,” he finished, smiling like a cat. Ukraine could only blush bright red as she was led into one of the screens. 

At the back of the screen currently showing the horror film Feliciano and Ludwig were now watching, the Italian eating popcorn through the opening credits, Sadik and Gupta sat close together, the former trying to pull the latter into his lap, kissing down his neck and winding his arms around him.  
“Sadik… We’re in public,” Gupta whispered disapprovingly.  
“We’ll be fine… little Feli won’t look this way,” Sadik assured, carrying on with his kissing.  
“Ve~ I’m scared!” Feliciano jumped as soon as the movie started, gripping to Ludwig for dear life. Ludwig rolled his eyes, but still grabbed onto Feliciano, rubbing soothing circles into his arms and back.  
“Really Sadik?” Gupta queried, seeing the gore and blood splashing across the screen only seconds in.  
“It’s perfect. Everyone’ll be too wimpy to come in here,” Sadik explained, moving to lay Gupta across his lap, feet hooking over the arm of the seat and dropping into the seat next to him. “Now,” he grinned wolfishly. “There’s no-one here, eh?” He smirked, ignoring the Italian and German present completely.  
“Sadik… Not here,” Gupta insisted, and he seemed to be winning, as seconds later the door opened again, and another figure joined the small group.  
“Get down,” Gupta hissed, rolling off of the seats and onto the floor and pulling Sadik to the ground with him. Unbeknownst to him though, the figure had heard his words, and had already spotted the two. Trying not to let them know she had seen them, she carried on to the front of the cinema, where she sat just behind Feliciano, who leapt up again upon seeing her.  
“Ahh! Ms Egypt!” He whimpered. “What are you doing here?”  
“Watching a film…” Cleo replied calmly, seemingly not caring about the horrors on screen.  
“Shit…” Sadik swore. “How tha hell do we get past yer mother?”   
“We wait.” Gupta replied simply.  
After all, nobody got past Ancient Egypt.

Over in one of the other screens, an American was hiding behind the seat, too afraid to look any further. The Englishman who was meant to be sitting next to him looked less than impressed.  
“This was supposed to be a date you git, not me watching you hide away like a coward!” He complained, but America didn’t seem to care.  
“B-b-b-but, didn’t you see it? It was seriously creepy…” He whined.  
“Alfred, there was nothing there.” England sighed, slowly getting an idea to try to get his boyfriend back on form.   
“Besides, this isn’t very hero-like behaviour, is it? Come on love, let’s just go home,” he suggested.  
“Are you crazy? A hero must last to the end, no matter how scary something is!” He insisted, not moving from his spot behind the seats.  
“Bloody hell…” 

“Her name is Yeketarina… And she’s beautiful,” Herakles mused, stuck in a happy daze as he lay backwards over the sofa.   
“Isn’t she Russia’s sister?” Gupta questioned from his vantage point in the kitchen.  
“And didn’t we fight a war over her in tha 1700’s or somethin’?” Sadik continued from an armchair adjacent to Herakles.  
“Yeah…” Herakles smiled, before picking up properly on Sadik’s question “Wait, what do you mean we, jerk?” He demanded, sitting up properly.  
“I mean, the great Ottoman Empire vs. those damn Ruskies.” Sadik smirked cockily.  
“He’s right Herakles,” Gupta interjected. “There was definitely a war. I can even remember it.”  
“Ohh…” Herakles reflected. “I can’t. I must have been too young to.”  
Sadik nodded at Herakles’s words, before a smirk made its way across his face. “Still, I see what ya mean. She is hot.”  
These proved to be dangerous words, because seconds later Sadik was out cold, struck down by a well-aimed frying pan.

“You must have learned that one from Eliza,” Sadik assumed later, leaning against the doorway of Gupta’s room. The Egyptian did not even look up to acknowledge his presence: he’d dragged the Turk into his own bed earlier, and had hoped that would be the end of it.   
“Come on Guppie, speak ta me,” said Turk whined, stepping closer to the bed.   
“This isn’t the first time,” Gupta stated flatly.  
“What, that ya’ve hit me with a frying pan? It is too,” Sadik asked confusingly.  
“I meant, the first time you have said something… Without thinking about how it affects others,” Gupta clarified, and Sadik’s face fell.  
“Aww, come on Guppie, ya know I didn’t mean it…” He argued, trying to get himself back out of the dog house.  
“It does not matter whether you meant it,” Gupta continued. “You still shouldn’t be saying it. It is not appropriate in a committed relationship-I am not a harem girl.” He took a pregnant pause, looking up at Sadik with piercing eyes. “Am I?”  
“What?” Sadik asked, not really getting where he was going with this.  
“Perhaps this doesn’t mean as much to you as I thought? Perhaps that is why you agree so wholeheartedly to my request for our relationship to be kept a secret.” He seemed to look straight through Sadik, into the recesses of his soul. “Perhaps that is also why you seem so frustrated when we don’t have sex… Is this all a game to you, Sadik?” He ranted, starting to lose control.  
“No…” Sadik started, too late to stop the Egyptian’s anger from making itself known.  
“Just get out Sadik.”  
“Why…?”  
“OUT.”  
Gupta through a pillow at him to make his statement perfectly clear (not that it wasn’t already), forcing Sadik to retreat to the living room. He sighed as he sat on the sofa. Even Egypt’s jackal was glaring at him, the dog laying with his head on his paws on the kitchen floor and looking up at him with contempt. What a day.

They had talked about being in a proper, steady relationship. But Gupta was always so worried about what would happen if what they had was made public, and so Sadik hadn’t pushed anything. He knew in his heart he should have made it clear that he was only trying to not make Gupta uncomfortable, rather than showing a lack of interest in being with him. Truly, he wanted to take the lead. He wanted to show his experience and commitment to his love, take his hand and show the world that he loved him and always would. But he knew that Gupta would hate the attention, the gossip, the disapproving eyes of his peers-and his mother. So for now at least, Sadik would have to settle for the secrecy and privacy of their contact. And learn to keep his mouth shut.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which Sadik's birthday is ruined and Cleo is a scary and embarrassing mum. Also, Thailand's wise-cracks were inspired by a male friend. He'd say something exactly like that.

The next morning, Sadik made sure to make breakfast for himself and his lover (he didn’t care about Herakles). It was certainly not a new thing, but he hoped the other would appreciate the gesture anyway.  
“Hey… Sorry for sayin’ all that yesterday. I wasn’t thinkin’,” he apologised as soon as Gupta came through the door. The Egyptian sighed, moving to sit down at the table.  
“Of course I forgive you,” he started, yet Sadik couldn’t help but feel a ‘but’ was coming. “But I wish you could just think a little more often.”  
Sadik nodded. “I know. But even when I don’t, I still love ya…”  
Gupta smiled a little, the first genuine smile Sadik had seen since last night. “I know. I love you too Sadik.”  
Grinning a little, Sadik leaned over to kiss his love’s cheek.  
“Get a room, you two,” Herakles complained from the doorway to his room.  
“Well, last I checked, we lived here too,” Sadik replied, standing from his chair and storming over to the Greek.  
“That doesn’t mean I deserve to see you sucking face in the morning... It’s disgusting,” Herakles replied, inching closer to the Turk.  
“Sadik, Herakles, we’ll be late for school if we don’t get out now,” Gupta protested, breaking them apart before they had a chance to fight.  
“Oh yeah… Thanks Guppie.” Sadik smiled, heading to his room to get his bag.  
“Yeah… At least you can keep time, unlike the jerk…” Herakles added, walking calmly out of the door, picking his bag from where he left it against the door on his way out.  
Gupta sighed.

It was 10. 10 in the morning. They were an hour into the day, and already Cleo was ready to start bashing heads against walls. It was just supposed to be a nice little lecture into the history of the Nile, nothing more, nothing less. And it had ended in carnage.  
“I am not stealing your water Egypt! The Nile belongs to all of us, not just you,” Sudan complained. “It’s not like it’s my fault you don’t ever get any rain…”  
“Well, it’s not my fault…” Egypt replied coolly, “and the Nile does belong to all of us. That’s why I asked you to stop using all the water before it reaches me.”  
“Yeah, well, you don’t need the water,” Uganda argued. “You already have all the fertile land.”  
“Which I won’t continue to have unless you all stop building dams to stop all the silt,” Egypt retorted. “Also, where else do you expect me to get water from?”  
“Desalination? You are next to the sea…” Cameroon suggested.  
“That’s really expensive,” Egypt complained.  
“Well, I don’t care. The Nile started in me, so I have the power to decide,” Uganda hissed.  
“I thought it started in me…” Ethiopia mused.  
“Everyone. Stop. Now.” Cleo growled, and everyone looked up at her suddenly.  
“I don’t care where the Nile started, the point is that you…”-She glared across at the Nile countries as she spoke- “should be sharing it equally. And that includes showing the decency to not build dams to stop the water from reaching countries further down.”  
“But Egypt has a dam,” pointed out Kenya (who actually had nothing to do with it).  
“He is at the end of the chain, and therefore it is his choice,” Cleo reasoned. “He has a right to make that choice. The rest of you should not take it from him.”  
“Mama’s boy…” Ethiopia whined.  
The glare in Cleo’s eyes became so intense, that next door in the Europe class, Russia shivered.

“Oh, yes, Gupta?” Cleo called at the end of the lesson, the light tone of her voice making Egypt’s blood run cold. “Would you stay behind for a minute?”  
Algeria turned to Tunisia and giggled.  
“Of course he will, mama,” he laughed, before another glare sent him scurrying away.  
‘Idiots,’ Gupta thought, looking over at his mother with ice in his veins.

She knew. He knew she knew. She had seen them that night. And it wouldn’t be the boyfriend that would get him in trouble; it would be the fact that he had kept it a secret. Well, damn.

“You didn’t tell me you were seeing someone,” she started, her voice not all that angry, but serious enough to make Egypt hang his head in shame. He knew not to play games with her.  
“I’m sorry, mama…” He started, but Cleo didn’t seem satisfied.  
“Gupta…” She sighed. “He had you in his lap. Kissing you. To me it looked like he wanted to take you then and there. You weren’t really going to do it in a cinema, were you?”  
“What…? Of course not… I wouldn’t let it get that far…” Gupta replied, trying to defend himself (and Sadik).  
“Still… The two of you must have had sex at some point,” she pressed, and Gupta blushed bright red, but nodded anyway.  
“Gupta…” She started, but her son beat her to the punch.  
“I trust him mama,” he argued, “we’ve been friends for a long time, and we’ve been together for months.”  
“I wasn’t going to comment on whether or not you loved him or anything like that, because I know you’re smarter than that,” Cleo explained. “I just wanted to know whether the two of you use protection or not.”  
“Mama!”  
“It’s a valid concern for a mother to have.”

“What tha hell is takin’ Guppie so long?” Sadik wondered aloud, pacing the kitchen of the flat, where dinner was almost completely cooked.  
“Maybe he ran away because he realised how much of a jerk you are,” Herakles offered in provocation. Sadik was about to level a punch at the boy before the door opened and he stopped dead, surprised.  
“Hello Sadik, it’s been a while since I saw you last,” Cleo greeted, letting herself into the room, while Gupta followed behind her, looking deathly pale.  
“It’s good to see you again, ma’am,” Sadik greeted, suddenly on his best behaviour.  
“Hey Cleo,” Herakles greeted informally, before standing up to plate the food that had been ignored in Sadik’s surprise at the entrance of the uninvited guest. “Are you staying long?”  
“Not too long,” Cleo answered. “I just wanted to see how my son and his companions were doing.”  
“Well, yer always welcome here, that’s for sure.” Sadik smiled, already back to his usual self.  
“Well, you were right that he’s healthy, but that doesn’t always guarantee things,” she mused, causing Gupta to flush further with embarrassment. She barely noticed, instead stepping closer to Sadik, looking intensely into his eyes.  
“Look after my son…” She asked of Sadik, before turning around and exiting the room.  
“Wha’ the hell was that about?” Sadik asked.  
“She knows…” Was all Gupta offered in terms of explanation.  
“Oh,” Herakles stated in response, bringing the food to the table.  
“Well, at least she seems okay with it, eh?” Sadik grinned, but Gupta had fallen silent yet again. “Guppie…?” Sadik followed, shaking the Egyptian slightly.  
“Sadik… Herakles… How old am I?” He asked.  
“2000-ish?” Herakles asked, not really sure as Gupta was older than him.  
“Pretty damn old?” Sadik suggested.  
“Why does my mother think now is the time for sex-ed?” He chocked, completely embarrassed.  
“I have no idea…” Herakles mused, while Sadik just smirked.  
“Heh… Ya would’ve thought she’da known that I’ve already taught ya everything ya need to know.”  
Gupta levelled Sadik with a death-glare, causing him to instantly back-pedal.  
“Sorry, Guppie, that’s not the point, I understand,” he apologised, watching Gupta back down and sit down to eat.

“Ya know Guppie…” Sadik broached that night, as he lay with his lover in bed, Gupta dozing against his shoulder.  
“Mmm?” The other sounded in recognition, opening his eyes just a little.  
“I was thinking… now that yer mother knows everything, perhaps we should stop with the whole secrecy thing,” he ventured.  
“It’s more complicated than that Sadik…” Gupta sighed, burying his face into Sadik’s chest, trying to end the conversation.  
“I know, I know… But I was thinking we could at least go to the dance together,” Sadik continued, trying to win his boyfriend over.  
“I thought we were already going?” Gupta asked in response.  
“Well… We were gonna say that we were just going for Prussia’s bet, right? I was thinkin’… We could drop that idea, and just say we want to go together, if anyone asks?” The Turk suggested, hopeful.  
“I’ll think about it Sadik,” the Egyptian mumbled as he drifted off to sleep.

“Hey, Artie!” America yelled, bounding through the door of the school council room a few days later.  
“What is it now, you git?” England complained, busy drawing up the plans for the meeting due imminently on the whiteboard at the end of the room.  
“Would you go to the dance with me?” America asked, grinning.  
“Why should I?” The Englishman huffed, looking away from the other, who was now pouting, and trying his best attempt at a puppy-face.  
“Please? I promise I won’t just go on about hamburgers all night like last time, and I won’t hide under the table, and I’ll show you a really great time, okay?” He bargained, sounding completely put out.  
“Oh, all right…” England relented. “But…” He qualified, cutting America short before he could celebrate, “only if you promise to be on your best behaviour, not just the night of the dance, but on any and all dates we go on until then. And if not…” He scowled. “I won’t go out with you again for at least 6 months.”  
America was completely oblivious to the threat. “Yes!” He cheered, “you won’t regret it Artie, I promise you won’t!”  
“Who will not be regretting?” Russia asked, wandering into the room.  
“Never mind Russia, it’s not important. Thanks for being here on time though.” England cut in before America had a chance to dig himself into a hole.  
“Is nothing,” Russia assured, taking his seat without another word.  
“Oh? Is everyone here already?” France asked, walking into the room.  
“Not at all, you frog…” England hissed, showing his opposition.  
“Hahaha…” America laughed, watching as the two nations faced off yet again.

“Why is it that men are always stupid like that jerk China?” Vietnam complained, sitting on the roof of the school, not caring either for the fact she was missing school, or for the people who were staring up at her. What was the worst they would do?  
“Do you mean that about all men? Including me?” Came a voice behind her suddenly, and startled, she swivelled instantly on the spot, overbalancing in the process. Some light swearing was emanated from the girl, as she toppled over sideways, falling against the railing put up to stop people just falling from the roof, being winded in the process.  
“Oh, so you hate me so much you’re trying to fall off a roof to avoid me. It’s okay, I understand.” Thailand joked, picking the Asian from the floor and sitting her next to him on the ledge she had been perched on before.  
“Like I care about you that much,” she mumbled, shifting a little away from the boy.  
“Aww… Don’t be so touchy, I’m just trying to make you feel better. Besides, I need to defend my sex, not all males are jerks,” Thailand laughed, still smiling despite the obvious insult.  
“No… Pochi is lovely, the best friend anyone could ever want,” Vietnam replied, although by now, a smirk was etched onto her face, that just about managed to reach her eyes.  
“You’re comparing me to a dog? You wound me,” he declared, still seeing the funny side, as his words did not sound sincere.  
“No, you really are just like a dog… You even look like a kicked puppy when you’re upset,” Vietnam mused, before standing. “Anyway, I should probably be going…Ah, shit!” She cursed, as she noticed the sharp gash on her arm she had clearly picked up in her fall.  
“Yikes, that metal must have been sharp… Here, I’ll take you to the infirmary,” he pledged, taking her hand and pulling her towards the stairs leading back to the school.  
“Slow down and let go of me! I’m not gonna die!” She protested the whole way.

“Seriously, it was the cutest thing I’ve seen in forever!” Poland stressed to Lithuania at lunch that day. “He seemed so determined to stay with her, even when Ms. Greece threatened to keep him in detention until like, midnight or something.”  
“Feliks, why does it matter anyway?” His more timid friend asked, really not seeing the point of all the gossip.  
“Toris, like, it’s the most interesting and cutest thing in the world to watch all the new couples get together,” the Pole insisted.  
“Are you really sure?”  
“Yeah! Now, let’s see me ask everyone who is going to this dance with somebody else… Hey! Raise your hand if you have a date for the dance!”  
Herakles, Sadik and Gupta all refused to put their hands up, believing that it wasn’t any of Poland’s business. Italy though, was more than happy to place himself forwards for scrutiny.  
“Ah! Me! Luddy and I are going!” He chirped, to which Ludwig sighed, burying his face in his hands.  
“Oh! I’m taking Artie!” America yelled from the other side of the room.  
“Anyone else…No? Oh my God, that’s like, so boooring,” Poland complained, to which Lithuania finally spoke up.  
“But, Feliks… You don’t have a date…”  
“Like, of course I do Toris… I’m taking you, right?” Poland grinned.  
“M-me? Seriously?” Lithuania was completely surprised by such a sudden statement. He and Poland had had an on-off relationship for years, but the other man’s complete unpredictability always came as a surprise. If Lithuania was honest, it got on his nerves sometimes, but he still cared enough for Feliks to never shoot him down.

“Kesesesese! Okay, now I just need someone to go with to this dance!” Prussia smirked, sitting at the back of the canteen with France and Spain.  
“Just don’t ask out Lovi, and you’re fine in my book,” Spain grinned, a threat evident on his face.  
“Oui, I agree with Antonie.” France nodded.  
“Alright then, in that case the awesome me will get to work!” Prussia declared, running out of the room, leaving the other two behind him, blinking.

[29th October]  
“Happy Birthday Sadik.” The Turk heard as soon as he awoke. Looking down at the foot of his bed, Sadik noticed Gupta smiling at him, a warm cup of Turkish tea in his hands.  
“Heh… Thanks Guppie. Yer really great at gettin’ what I want,” he grinned, taking the proffered brew and placing it on the table next to his bed, before pulling the smaller Egyptian closer by the waist. “Although, I do have other physical needs aside from just a nice drink…”  
“Of course. I believe Herakles is begrudgingly working on breakfast as we speak,” Gupta replied, a little cheekily.  
“Come on, that’s not what I meant, and you know it,” Sadik pouted, leaning in to kiss his lover passionately, not caring that it was still early, or that Herakles seemed to still be in the house.

Anubis barked happily, tackling Sadik and licking his face, forcing him to drop Gupta and stare at the jackal, his tongue hanging out and his tail wagging as though he were a normal, domestic dog. Gupta chuckled.  
“And Anubis wants to wish you a happy birthday too,” he spoke, as if translating his pet’s body language.  
“Yeah, sure, thanks for that…” The Turk half-grumbled, ruffling the fur of the animal before he properly took in Gupta’s clothing.  
“Wait, why are you dressed in school uniform?” He raised an eyebrow.  
“Because school?” Gupta suggested.  
“Wait, it’s a school day?!”  
There went his plans for the morning.

“Are you… Going out with the jerk tonight?” Herakles asked Gupta the next time he saw him, before Sadik had time to show up.  
“Where is there to go? There’s school tomorrow, the cinema is the only place a reasonable distance from the school and there’s nothing on I really want to watch,” the Egyptian sighed.  
“So you’re probably gonna stay in… Great, just remind me later that I need to go out tonight.” Herakles smirked a little to show he didn’t mean it seriously.  
Gupta turned a tiny bit red, and opened his mouth to protest, but Herakles cut him off.  
“It’s okay, it’s his birthday, I understand… No need to feel embarrassed about it.”  
His Egyptian friend nodded.  
“Although…” Herakles continued, “I’m surprised he’s not already here, trying to get his hands on you.”  
“It is strange that he hasn’t turned up…” Gupta agreed, before the bell went and their break ended.

By lunch there was still no sign of Sadik, and Gupta was a little concerned. Herakles on the other hand, appeared not to be especially worried.  
“I saw him in class just a few minutes ago, there’s no reason why he shouldn’t be on his way right now,” he stated lazily.  
“Did he tell you he would be late?” Gupta inquired.  
“Well, no, but then, it’s not like he would have told me even if he was definitely going to be,” Herakles pointed out.  
Gupta frowned, hoping that whatever was keeping Sadik wouldn’t take too long. He was actually starting to miss the larger man’s presence.

Sadik scowled from his seat in the headmaster’s office. Why did this have to be happening today? Not only did Helene have to keep him in at break time to complain about his lack of attention in school, but now the headmaster had to suddenly call him in for some kind of talk! This was turning into the worst birthday he’d had in years. All he wanted to do was get out of there and spend some time with his boyfriend.  
“Don’t worry Turkey, you’re not in trouble, I’m not Grecia or anything,” Rome chuckled a little, taking his seat in front of the desk in the middle of the room. “I just wanted to see how well you were getting on in school. It’s something I like to do with every student on their birthdays. So, are you having a good birthday so far?” He smiled down at his pupil.  
“Well… After Helene kept me in at break, I haven’t really been able to spend any time with the people I care about… It’ll be nice once I get out, I guess,” Sadik admitted, slipping in Byzantium’s human name just as a habit. Rome barely noticed.  
“Ah, I see… Yeah, she can be a little… Firey sometimes,” the ancient laughed fully, and Sadik stared at him in disbelief. How did this guy end up the head of the school? No wonder the deputy was the one who everyone went to when they had issues. He was surely going to be here for a while, if Rome was really going to talk so personally with him about his school life, and take as long to get from point to point as he had already.

Luckily for Sadik, but unluckily for the rest of the school, an incident was about to unfold that would take up all of the teachers’ time for most of the rest of the day.  
Kiku Honda seemed an unlikely candidate for the cause of all the commotion, but all big things have small beginnings. In the event, he walked face first into Ivan, who turned around, creepy smile evident on his face. Japan shivered. He had always disliked Russia, and they had a lot of bad history besides.  
“Kolkolkolkolkol,” Russia growled, looking Kiku over. “If it isn’t little Japan, so rudely waking into me. I would have been willing to forgive someone else, in a good mood as I am, but sadly I cannot let you go this easily…” He gripped the Japanese’s shoulders.  
“A-Ah,” Japan stuttered, swallowing, before his eyes hardened. “I apologise if I have somehow offended you, but it is unfair for you to refuse to forgive me just because of the past,” he defended.  
“Then we are very quickly going to have problems, da?” Russia’s smile turned hard, and he gripped Japan harder, beginning to lift him off the ground. Japan was out of Russia’s reach with his arms, but was just about able to kick with his legs, if he swung off Russia’s grip. He began to struggle just a little, aiming a kick straight for Russia’s shoulder. While he couldn’t connect with full force, he was able to hit the taller nation hard enough to weaken his grip. Spinning hard, Kiku hit the ground, backing off from Russia.  
“You will pay for that,” the taller growled, drawing his pipe out from his coat and advancing on Japan…  
“Hey! Leave Kiku alone! He’s way too awesome for you, back off!” Prussia shouted, running over to his friend and standing in front of him, glaring at the Russian.  
“More like you should go away, da?” Russia threatened, swinging at Prussia.  
“Scheiβe!” The German swore, dodging the attack, and countering with a well-aimed punch that barely affected the bully at all. “Ah, West, Bruder, I need some back up over here, this guy is gonna take way too long to take down!”  
Japan helped as much as possible, fending off the large man with some skilful kicks and general martial arts prowess, before Germany appeared, also taking a swing at Russia. He had gone too far this time!

The two burly Germans, the slight but nimble Japanese and the massive Russian duked it out for another 5 minutes before anyone else noticed. By this point, Feliciano, wondering where his Axis allies had gone, had noticed the fight, and had already run back into the school, screaming. This had naturally gathered the attention of Austria and Hungary, who, venturing outside, had discovered the situation and then reported it to the teachers’ break room, where Helene and Cleo had been trying to relax and eat lunch. Since Rome still knew nothing of the incident and Germania couldn’t be trusted to be impartial (and was supervising the other students in the dining hall anyway), the two women took it upon themselves to break up the fight. Germany and Prussia had helped Japan in an attempt to convince Russia to leave him alone, not to defeat him outright, but the two causes had quickly become inseparable; the bigger man would not back down. Hungary and Austria managed to get the others to back off, causing the Russian to charge them again… Before he came face to face with Cleo. Who stared. Wordlessly. Completely unblinking.

Russia backed down.

“Little brother, honestly, I had no idea… If only I had known you were going to get in a fight like this, I would have been keeping a closer eye, I would have done something, I should have…” Ukraine fretted endlessly as Russia got patched up in the medical room following the incident that afternoon. Naturally, all students had been released for the rest of the day while the teachers cleaned up. The German brothers were being dressed down by their grandfather while Rome was gathering the facts from Kiku. Sadik had been let go.  
“Sis, it’s okay… It is not as bad as it looks da?” Russia tried to reinforce, comforting his sister. She still burst into tears.  
“I still should have been there for you! It’s as if I’ve completely failed you as a sibling, it’s meant to be my job to keep you out of trouble like this!”  
“I’m not a little kid, I don’t need you to be constantly there,” Russia carried on, insistent.  
“No, I was being selfish, and only thinking about my own interests, not those of the rest of us… We’re a family, not a group of individuals. You may be older now, but that doesn’t mean that I shouldn’t be spending more time with you. I’ve never truly been there for you enough…” Ukraine carried on, seemingly blaming herself for everything in the past. She thought for a moment. “I need to fix this,” she decided.  
“Yeketarina… Please think about this properly…” Ivan changed tack entirely, his voice softer, almost beseeching. His sister had already left.

“…So, Rome finally let me go, and I came to find ya, only to find Kiku was one of the ones involved in the fight! Just my luck on my birthday, huh? Not only have I had almost no time to so much as see ya, but one of my best friends gets caught up in some trouble due to that creepy Russian! I tell ya, I feel as though everything’s been out to get me today,” Sadik ranted, walking through the door to the flat that evening, Gupta following, and listening intently.  
“That does sound like a huge string of bad luck,” he admitted. “But at least we got the afternoon off… Even if we did just end up wandering around talking.” Sadik nodded, pulling the smaller into his arms.  
“Yeah, once I found ya again it was a lot better… And I’m glad I didn’t have to spend all day alone, lunch was the last time together we would’a got otherwise.”  
Gupta nodded. They could have done something more together after being given the extra time, but Sadik was worried about Kiku getting into trouble or being hurt, so they hung around the school buildings until they could find the Asian man and be certain that he was okay. Apparently, he had gotten off pretty much scot-free after Ludwig had vouched for him. But Gupta still understood Sadik’s concern for his friend.  
“Still…” The Egyptian continued. “Even if this afternoon was mundane, it was nice… And hopefully, things should only get better from here on out,” he smiled, leaning into the hold of the taller man a little. “We can have whatever you like for dinner tonight, and then… Well, whatever you want, really. It’s your birthday after all.”  
Sadik smirked. “Oh, I think ya should know what it is that I would want,” he leaned down to kiss his boyfriend’s lips. “It has been a while… But anyway, before we quite get there, would you help me cook something? I’d enjoy the company.”  
“Oh…” Gupta smiled. “Of course”.  
The two headed off to the kitchen, not really thinking about Herakles’s present location. Gupta remembered their conversation from earlier, and assumed that the Greek had just gone out to avoid having to deal with Sadik on his birthday. After all, he might have been expected to actually be nice to the Turk.

So when Herakles came in shortly after they had finished eating, while they were still cleaning up and before Sadik had had a chance to start anything, Gupta was puzzled. But when he saw the look on his friend’s face, he knew something had to be wrong.  
“Herakles, what happened?” He asked, stepping closer, and shaking Herakles’s shoulders when the Greek didn’t react to him at all.  
“She… Broke up with me,” he muttered after a while, sounding detached and bewildered.  
“Oh, I’m sorry…” Gupta grimaced. He hadn’t been expecting that.  
“What, why? Ya looked so good together, there’s no reason that makes any sense,” Sadik chipped in, trying to help in his own way.  
“I know why she did it… I understand, completely, and I can accept that… She needed to spend more time with her family… it wasn’t working for her. It’s okay, it’s just…” Herakles looked down.  
“You miss her,” Gupta assumed.  
“Yeah… I just wish things could have been different.” Herakles sighed, and Gupta pulled him into an awkward hug. Herakles had seemed so serious this time… It was truly bad luck that it had all ended up so wrong…  
Sadik groaned in frustration. See? The world was really out to ruin his day. This was just the cherry on the cake.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which quite a few people go to a party and don't party, and people who aren't Herakles (or Sadik or Gupta) have a complicated relationship.

31st October

“Hey! Egypt! Welcome to my party bro!” America yelled as Gupta and Sadik entered the school hall that Halloween.  
“How did you get permission for this again?” Gupta deadpanned, while Sadik laughed a little.  
“Well, this decoration is fun… So long as you didn’t leave the Brit in charge of the food, this party should be fine,” he grinned. America didn’t totally get the joke.  
“Uh… Like I would?” He replied, looking totally confused. He looked like he was about to make some comment on England’s cooking, when the man himself walked in front of his line of sight, looking over Egypt’s shoulder to make eye contact with the American. Amazingly, Alfred realised that it would be a bad move.  
“Ah, hey Artie!” He shouted in greeting instead.  
“How many times have I told you I don’t like you calling me that…?” The Englishman mused, walking a little closer, and clearly not really mad.  
Gupta stiffened a little, not really liking the Brit much.  
“Anyway, guys, hope you enjoy the party, gotta dash, see ya later!” Alfred laughed, dragging Arthur off with him as he moved in the direction of some other partygoers. 

“He probably pulled some strings with the school council… Since they are all basically in league…” Gupta rolled his eyes. “Shows how ineffective our headmaster is when those 5 idiots get away with just about everything, fight all the time and lead such a corrupt establishment without anyone batting an eyelid.”  
“Ah, come on, lighten up a bit will ya? This party ain’t bad.” Sadik tried to lighten the mood, thinking that Gupta was being a little too cynical.  
“I suppose at the very least people are enjoying themselves… Dancing isn’t really my thing though,” he replied.  
“Yeah yeah Guppie, I know. We don’t have ta stay all night.” Sadik took his boyfriend by the hand, dragging him over towards some seating at the side of the room. “And we can just sit here for now and chat with some people and just relax. We don’t have ta dance.” He assured, pushing Gupta into a sitting position.  
Gupta nodded, liking the sound of that. “I’d like to relax.” He admitted, smiling over at Sadik as the Turk sat next to him, grinning still.

Somewhere out on the dance floor, Herakles was standing around awkwardly, feeling a little out of place without someone to dance with. Not that the Greek really felt like he had the energy to dance at the moment. He hadn’t really slept that much that day anyway. Sighing, he walked over to the refreshments table, not really caring if there was a high chance the drinks were spiked; he was too thirsty to think about it. And there, he saw her.

She had been reaching over for a drink of her own, cobalt nail polish contrasting against her coffee skin. Without thinking, he reached out and took that hand. Eyes the colour of raw umber looked up at him in surprise. Herakles took her in fully. Her long chestnut hair was tied in its regular pigtails; the bows decorating them were this time turquoise instead of their usual red. To the party she had worn a plain emerald dress that came down to her knees. She was beautiful in his eyes. Suddenly, his energy returned.  
“Hey,” he greeted, breaking the ice. “Your name was… Michelle, wasn’t it?”  
She nodded. “Yeah, that’s right.” She smiled, seemingly trying to remember his name in return. Herakles didn’t mind that she was struggling. They barely knew each other.  
“I’m Herakles. You go to class with my friend.” He explained. Sure, it was lame, but it worked at least.  
“Oh! Right,” she nodded, remembering vaguely seeing this man hanging out with Egypt before. “It’s nice to meet you.” She continued.  
“As it is you… You look beautiful tonight…” He flirted, smile lazy as it often was. “Did you come here with anyone?”  
“Oh…” She blushed at the compliment. “No, I didn’t… I just wanted to enjoy the party,” she admitted.  
“I see…” He took a drink from the table and sipped at it slowly. “…Would you like to dance?”  
“I’d love to.”

Hungary walked through one of the halls surrounding the school hall, trying to get some air from the stuffy atmosphere of the party. She wasn’t really paying any attention to where she was going as she ambled aimlessly around campus. As she passed the music room she heard the sound of a piano. Instantly she stilled, closed her eyes, and listened to the music. The song was one she knew well. An old classical piece, something she had always had played for her by Roderich back…  
Back when they were married. In fact, she hadn’t heard it since 1914. Feeling suddenly and strangely excited, she crept over to the door and opened it just a little, content to stare at his face as he busied himself with the melody. Just like old times. She sighed, and couldn’t stop herself from walking further. The music stopped.  
“Eliza…” He looked up at her, shocked and a little embarrassed.  
“Ah… It’s been so long.” She mused, still a little in her own thoughts.

“Could you not stand the stuffiness of that room either?” He questioned her, once the two were sat on stools within the music room.  
“It was very crowded in there. I wanted to get some air,” she explained.  
“Of course. I understand entirely, it’s why I left too,” he continued.  
“I heard you play,” she admitted. “It… Was a lovely tune. I wish you played it more often.”  
“I… Only ever play it when I think of you Eliza. It’s your song.”  
“Oh… I don’t know what to say…” She looked down, blushing.  
“Then don’t.” He shrugged, moving to close the space between them.

“Good evening Sadik,” Kiku greeted, walking over to where Sadik and Gupta were still sat at the edge of the room.  
“Hey Kiku! How’re ya doin’?” Sadik answered back, smiling happily at his friend.  
“I’ve been well.” Kiku answered, taking a seat next to Sadik.  
“Really? Great to hear!” The Turk grinned easily. “Are ya enjoyin’ the party?”  
“I… Do not really like parties. I just came to talk to a few of my friends. I might go soon.” Kiku admitted, looking down. Everyone was just so loud at things like this…  
“I understand that.” Gupta interjected, looking over at Kiku. He could see why the reserved Japanese man would have trouble at events like this. He wasn’t completely comfortable himself.  
“Yeah, this kinda thing isn’t for everyone. It’s understandable.” Sadik agreed. Kiku nodded and looked out towards the dance floor, where Herakles still was.  
“Herakles does seem to be enjoying himself though,” he stated.  
“Yeah… Brat seems to have picked up a new girl…” Sadik commented.  
“She’s in my class… She does seem like a nice girl, if a little… Disorganised.” Gupta added.  
“He seems to have dated a lot of people in the last month though.” Kiku continued, face unreadable.  
“He’s been unlucky in love.” Gupta shrugged.  
“Heh, that’s not even the half of it. Brat’s had terrible luck. Can’t seem to hold down a girl for more than a few days. Swear he’s cursed or somethin’.” Sadik elaborated.  
“Maybe he just hasn’t found the right person yet.” Kiku suggested.  
“Well, he’d better find ‘em soon… He’s running out of single ladies in this school.” Sadik joked. Nobody replied to him for a few minutes.  
“...You’re worried about him really.” Gupta finally claimed.  
“What? I am not!” the Turk protested. Kiku smiled a little before speaking.  
“So, did the two of you come here together?” He asked, completely innocently.  
“…We just came to talk to people.” Gupta cut in immediately.  
“Ah, of course…” instantly, the Japanese had read the atmosphere and knew it was a bad idea to press further. Something was definitely going on and it was wrong to pry. Sadik looked down but didn’t press anything further. He still didn’t understand Egypt’s thinking, but he could only respect his wishes.  
“I guess ya could say Guppie hates parties nearly as much as you do.” Sadik shrugged.  
“…I wouldn’t say I hate them. I’d just prefer to be at home,” Gupta countered.  
“Right. Either way, we didn’t wanna dance,” Sadik continued.  
“I didn’t either. I wouldn’t think of doing something like that in public.” Kiku made a strange face at the thought.  
“It’s embarrassing.” Gupta agreed. Sadik looked from one to the other unsure of what to think.

In the end, Kiku decided to leave for home after only a few more minutes, and Gupta and Sadik didn’t stay more than half an hour after that. Feeling tired from the party, Gupta ended up going to sleep early and Sadik ended up sat on the sofa watching TV idly. A couple of hours later, Herakles came through the door, looking love-struck yet again.  
“New girl of the week brat?” Sadik asked as soon as he appeared.  
“Shut up jerk.” Herakles shot back, heading straight to his room.  
Sadik laughed a little to himself. Looked like Herakles was back to normal.

Sadik wasn’t really sure what Poland was going on about the next morning. As soon as he appeared in the Europe class, he made a beeline for Lithuania, and loudly expressed his surprise at the latest piece of gossip he had heard.  
“You’d never have guessed it, but like, I heard some of the teachers totally caught Austria and Hungary making out in the music room last night!”  
“Um…” Lithuania looked down at the desk in front of him, not wanting to comment for one very important reason…  
“What? Where did you hear a rumour like that? It isn’t true in the slightest!” Austria huffed, face offended. Sadik noted to himself that if the disappointed growl from Hungary was anything to go by- he knew Eliza almost as well as prissy-pants did after all- there was more truth to the rumour than anyone else in the room knew.

Gupta couldn’t really understand why Seychelles came to talk to him the next morning. He knew the girl from around, sure, but they had never really talked at length before, and Gupta was no conversationalist.  
“Hey,” she smiled, sitting down right next to him, something she usually didn’t do.  
“Hello,” he greeted formally.  
“So…” She looked down at her bag as she spoke, getting some things out. “I’m going on a date with Herakles tonight.”  
“Ah.” He nodded, giving no other indication that he was listening or that he wanted her to continue.  
“He is your friend right…?” She looked back to Gupta and waited for the nod from him before she continued. “Okay, so… Can you tell me more about him?” She asked. Gupta looked towards the middle of the room. His mother wasn’t there yet (she’d unlocked the classroom to let them in but had then gone off somewhere), so he knew he had a little time to talk to the girl. And he wanted things to go smoothly for Herakles’s sake, so…  
“Alright.” He agreed. “First thing you ought to know, is that he loves cats. And I mean loves. And he can philosophise on things sometimes. If he starts doing that, break him out of it with sweets. And…”

As he walked out of his class at the end of the school day, waving at Seychelles as he went, Gupta couldn’t help but feel like that was a very long conversation. He hoped Herakles had a good time with the girl.

“Hey.”  
“Hey!” Seychelles smiled as she saw Herakles walking towards her. She ran up to hug him as he approached.  
“It’s good to see you… You look beautiful tonight.” He smiled lazily, returning the embrace slowly. “You said you wanted to go for a walk… Right?”  
She nodded still smiling. “Yeah. It’s a nice night for a walk. Maybe we could visit the beach sometime?”  
His face seemed to light up. “That sounds good… I like the sea.”  
“Really? I love the sea!” She replied, suddenly excited. As he released her and began to walk, she skipped alongside him, unable to contain her enthusiasm.  
“Hmm… For the longest time… I have been sailing the sea. I have a lot of islands… I have to be able to get to them all.” He explained as they walked.  
“Yeah. I love fishing. And my whole land is made of islands. So I can understand needing to sail to get around.” She continued, bouncing on her heels as they carried on walking together.

“Do ya think the brat’s doin’ well?” Sadik asked as he lazed around in the flat that evening, cuddling his boyfriend comfortably.  
“I should hope so… I made sure to give Seychelles as much advice as I thought was necessary.” Gupta commented.  
“Really? Ya just went up to her and told her a bunch of stuff?” Sadik asked, incredulously.  
“Of course not… She asked first. And I wanted to make sure this worked.” The Egyptian answered.  
“Heh… Fair enough. Makes sense; I’d never see ya as the talkative type unless you were asked.” Sadik commented.  
“I suppose I just wish Herakles would stop being so unlucky… I want him to be happy.”  
“Yeah. I get that.”

“…And then, there was this one kitty… And it was so cute. So I had to pet it. And then… In that moment, I realised focusing on that one cat had made me late for class…” Herakles told towards the end of his walk, as he was nearing his flat.  
“Really? It sounds so cute! …But then, weren’t you in trouble for not being in class?” Michelle queried.  
“…No. My mother teaches me… She understands me… So I wasn’t in that much trouble…” He explained.  
“Oh. That’s lucky.” She remarked.  
“Yeah…” He mused as he looked up at the buildings in front of him. “Ah… We’re back. It seems like the time flew by.”  
She nodded enthusiastically. “It really did. It was nice to spend time with you Herakles.”  
“Yeah.” He continued, moving in to hug her goodnight. “I’ll see you later…”  
She returned the hug eagerly. “I’ll see you around. Thank you for tonight.”  
Herakles waved at her as he entered the building.

“Well? How did it go?” Gupta asked from his spot on the sofa as soon as he got in the door.  
“I think… It went well.” Herakles smiled as he spoke.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonfire night arrives and various nations relax and watch the fireworks. Yao loses track of most of his family. Kiku has his own problems, and appears to know far more than he'd ever let on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like the idea of the Mediterranean nations having the radiators on all the time, because November is cold and they hate being cold.
> 
> And yes, bonfire night. I can see most of the commonwealth as knowing about it at the very least, and many of them just deciding to turn up because fireworks. And the other gathered nations are also there because fireworks are cool.

November 5th

“I have another date tonight.” Herakles smiled as he sat down with his friends at lunch. Gupta nodded, feeling relieved.  
“Things seem to be going well then,” he pointed out.   
“Yeah, with a little luck yer curse is over, eh?” Sadik joked. Herakles raised an eyebrow.  
“Curse?” He queried.  
“Eh something like that… Come on, it was just a joke,” Sadik raised his hands in defence.  
“Regardless,” Gupta interjected before anything else could be said. “Good luck to you tonight.”  
“Yeah, don’t get hit with fireworks,” Sadik snarked. “You never know what that Brit is planning.”  
“I think fireworks are pretty though,” Herakles defended.

“Fireworks? That sounds fun!” Feliciano butted in from where he was sitting on the next table. “Hey Luddy, can we go? Please?”  
Ludwig sighed a little in resignation, but his face looked soft and it was clear he didn’t really mind. “Okay then.” He agreed.  
“The two of you and Herakles are going out tonight then… I hope you all have fun.” Kiku stated politely. Something in his eyes looked a little strange, and Gupta made a note to talk to him about it later.  
“Hey, maybe we should have a buddies’ night in, eh Kiku?” Sadik asked, eager to spend time with his friend again.  
“That would be nice,” Kiku agreed. “Since most of our friends and family will be out tonight.”  
“Family? What family?” Sadik asked.   
“Hey, like, Kiku. Check this out,” Li butted in, appearing beside Kiku with a hand full of firecrackers.  
“Where did you get those?” Kiku asked, weirded out.   
“Shh,” Li insisted. “What Yao doesn’t know totally won’t kill him.”  
“That family.” Kiku stated, turning back to Sadik as Li took an inventory of the gunpowder he’d managed to get from… Somewhere. Nobody was ever sure how he got hold of so much stuff, but you could always count on Hong Kong to have a ton of fireworks.

The first fireworks of the evening exploded into the night sky as the Nordic 5 were eating dinner. Denmark looked over to the window and smiled, getting up and walking over to lean against the glass. Finland followed him. The other three stayed at the table.  
“It looks really pretty, huh?” Demark smiled at the conversation.   
“I like the look of it… I’m not sure why England celebrates this, but fireworks are nice.” Finland answered diplomatically. Sweden walked over and put an arm around him contentedly.  
“Hmm.” He grunted in agreement.  
Iceland looked up at the group for a moment before getting out his phone and texting somebody.  
“You look like an idiot,” Norway informed Denmark.  
“Thanks Nor. You’re too kind,” Denmark joked.  
“I mean it. Don’t press yourself up against the glass like that.” Norway sighed in apparent irritation.  
“Ah, you know you love me really.”  
“..As if.”

“It looks so pretty,” Taiwan mused, watching the first of the rockets explode.  
“Heh… I wish it was bigger though. The School Council didn’t allow bigger fireworks,” Li complained, getting out some unauthorised explosives. “We can make this more interesting though.”  
“Are you sure about using those? Is it safe?” She replied, a little concerned.  
“It’s fine, I know what I’m doing… Just stand close to the dorm block. It’ll be fine.” He reassured, planting a large rocket firework into the ground and striking a match to light the fuse.  
“Are you sure? It looks like a professional firework,” Mei complained.  
“That’s because it is?” He answered back as if it was obvious, lighting the fuse and running back towards the dorm block. She had unwisely stayed in one place, and as he passed her he caught her with one arm and began dragging her back. Unfortunately the fuse was faulty and the firework exploded before they could get far enough away. Li dove to the ground and took Mei down with him as the rocket rose a few metres into the air before bursting into sparks. When the dust cleared, both young nations looked up at the hole in the ground quizzically.  
“That totally wasn’t supposed to happen.” He admitted.  
“Are you really sure you know what you’re doing?” She asked doubtfully.

“Ah, first one of the year! Isn’t it wonderful?” England asked, looking proudly up at the main display.  
“Yeah, I’ve seen better,” Alfred admitted, shaking his head. “And I still don’t understand what this holiday’s meant to be about dude.”  
“Excuse me?! That’s bloody rude! This is an important holiday at my house!” England jumped up, insulted.  
“Okay, okay, so it’s important. Whatever. As important as Thanksgiving though?” Alfred replied, holding his hands in the air.  
“This is easily as important as Thanksgiving!” Arthur fumed.  
“Well, sorry, but couldn’t you at least get some better fireworks for something that important?” Alfred inquired. Seconds later, there was a bright explosion quite close to the ground. “Hey, like that! That’s more like it!”  
“What the bloody hell was that?” Arthur leapt back, surprised at the fireball. “I don’t think that was meant to be part of the display…”  
“Leave it man,” Alfred insisted, catching the other’s arm before he could run off in the direction of the commotion. “This is way more exciting. Besides…” He became instantly quieter. “You don’t want to be set on fire or anything.”  
“Oh… Uh.” Arthur blushed at the concern. “Thanks. But still… It needs to be investigated…”  
Seconds later still, there were several more explosions, these thankfully higher in the air, and then Li and Mei came running from the direction the rockets had been coming from, the former laughing to himself and the latter seemingly fearful for her own safety.  
“Bloody hell, I should have known…” Arthur cursed, chasing towards the younger nations with Alfred on his heels as the fireworks continued to explode. Some of them were legal, some weren’t. Either way, the gathered nations assumed them to just be part of the show.

“When I was little and lived at England’s house, there were displays like this all the time. I always used to think they were beautiful, and they were awe-inducing when I was young,” Michelle relayed to Herakles as they walked around the school grounds, watching the fireworks explode in the sky.  
“So England makes sure to do this every year?” Herakles asked.  
“Yeah,” she answered.  
“Is there a legend behind the fireworks? I never thought to ask, I just sort of accepted it.” He continued.  
“It’s not a legend, it’s real life.” Michelle revealed. “It’s the anniversary of an attempt to kill his King by blowing up the Houses of Parliament with gunpowder years and years ago.”  
“England celebrates an attempt on the life of the King?” Herakles looked confused.  
“I think it’s more a celebration of them failing,” she admitted. “England said once they mock the rebels by setting fire to a whole bunch of things that aren’t to do with Parliament.”   
“And England gets permission from the School Council every year to do this?”  
“He seems to.” She shrugged. “I mostly come along every year because of the nostalgia. I don’t think too much about permissions or anything.”  
“I see…” Herakles took to thinking for a few minutes but Michelle didn’t seem to mind, walking beside him in silence. “It sounds as though you don’t talk to England much anymore.” He finally commented.   
“Well, if I’m honest I talk to France more than I do England these days.” She admitted.  
“That would make some sense,” Herakles accepted. “Obviously I get on more with some of the people I used to live with than others. For instance…”

“I wonder if Herakles is having a good time out there,” Gupta mused as he sat in his dorm that evening with Sadik and Kiku, sipping tea and dividing their attention between a movie on the TV and the fireworks still going off outside.  
“I hope so… It’s always more annoying when he comes home in a bad mood over something like this.” Sadik scoffed.  
“You should really be nice to Herakles…” Kiku sighed, his voice missing most of its tone. Gupta remembered his thoughts from earlier.  
“Is everything alright?” He asked, eyeing Kiku even more than before. He didn’t look as though everything was alright.  
“Well…” Kiku appeared to be trying to decide whether or not talking would be a good idea. “I suppose there is one thing… Ah, but you’d better not tell anyone. It would be completely disgraceful.” He insisted, his voice worried.   
“I wouldn’t say a word,” Gupta assured.  
“Yeah, we know how much all that stuff means to ya, we wouldn’t just blab about it.” Sadik added.  
“Well, I suppose if it is just the two of you…” Kiku weighed up. “Okay.” He decided, looking down at his hands as be began to speak. “It’s just that… Everyone I know is getting into a relationship. Feliciano and Ludwig and members of my family… And now Herakles too. I always thought I wouldn’t mind too much since I preferred a solitary way of life. And yet… I suppose it just feels uncomfortable to be the only one left.”  
“It’s understandable,” Gupta stated. “It doesn’t mean you need a relationship. It’s just that in a community sense, you’re the odd one out and that feels strange.”  
“…Something like that.” Kiku agreed.  
“It’s okay. Sooner or later things’ll settle down. People get over the honeymoon phase and stop being quite so lovey-dovey and then it’ll feel less bad for ya. Or people will just break up and then they’ll remember how good a friend ya are and it’ll make ya feel appreciated.” Sadik rambled.  
“I don’t want my friends to break up!” Kiku protested.  
“Well, maybe they won’t. But if they do, that’s life. Ya can do nothing else but be there for them.” Sadik shrugged. “Doesn’t mean yer stop being friends anyway.”  
“Yes. I see that.” Kiku nodded. “It’s just surprising at the moment. I will get used to it.”  
“Of course.” Gupta agreed.  
“Thank you.” Kiku looked up towards Sadik and Gupta.  
“No problem! Ya know we’re always here for ya.” Sadik replied.  
“Right.” Gupta nodded, noticing that Kiku had a look in his eye that indicated he was thinking, and that he was looking between him and Sadik interestedly. He wondered if he had caught on.  
“This stays between us, yes?” Kiku checked.  
“Yeah. Just us.” Sadik confirmed, and Gupta supposed that meant a fairly large chance of Kiku not talking about anything he might have figured out either, lest he endanger his own privacy.

“And you’re absolutely sure this is the right way?” Vietnam complained as she walked through blackened streets, being dragged by Thailand who, as ever, was smiling. The celebrations for whatever it was (she hadn’t bothered to check) had ended hours ago, but the two of them were still walking… Somewhere. He wouldn’t tell her exactly where they were going or why.  
“Yep, absolutely positive,” said nation confirmed, continuing to lead Vietnam towards what turned out to be the beach. “See?” He shrugged. “I’d never get you lost.”  
“…What exactly are we doing here?” She asked, raising an eyebrow.  
“Because the view from here is really pretty.” He explained.  
“…It’s dark.” She pointed out.   
“I know, I know… I never said it was the view right now that I wanted you to see,” he continued, dragging her onto the beach itself before letting her go, sitting down on the sand.  
“You brought me out here to show me a view that could only be seen in the day… At night?” She summed up, completely confused.  
“It’s not night-time though,” he stated. Before she had a chance to ask the cheery fool what exactly he was on, a ray of sunlight hit Vietnam in the face and she looked up towards the sea in time to see the sun begin to rise.  
“…Sunrise.” She mused. “You’re right, it is nice…”   
“See? I told you so,” he laughed. She stared at him for a few seconds before realising something.  
“Wait a minute… How long have we been out?” She asked. “We’re meant to have school tomorrow!”  
“More like we have school today,” he pointed out. “In fact… We have school in about an hour.”  
“… Why the hell did you decide this was a good idea?!”

Kiku woke the next morning to find himself on Sadik’s couch, curled up uncomfortably with only a blanket for warmth. At least the flat his friends lived in was well-heated by the radiators. As he looked around, wondering what had woken him up, the Japanese man became aware of a banging on the door of the flat. Cautiously, he walked to the door and looked through the peephole to see Yao there, exasperated look on his face and his hair a complete mess. He opened the door immediately.  
“Kiku! There you are! I can’t find anyone else anywhere, and I thought that at least there was a good chance of finding you here…” He rambled, and Kiku found the need to cut him off.  
“I’m sorry, I must have fallen asleep while visiting Sadik…” He apologised. “Wait… What do you mean you can’t find anyone else?”  
“I mean they’re all gone! They went out last night and I can’t find any of them anywhere! They haven’t come back and I can’t find them with any of the friends I know they have… And school is in less than half an hour!” His brother fretted.  
“That is a worry… But maybe we need to make sure we get to school on time, and worry about them later?” Kiku suggested.  
“But what if they’re lying injured somewhere?” He panicked.   
“Yao, calm down. It’s not helping.” Kiku sighed, trying to assert a calming influence.  
“What’s all the noise about?” Sadik asked, walking into the main room sleepily.  
“School’s in half an hour and I can’t find any of my siblings.” Yao complained.   
“…School’s in half an hour? Then where tha hell is everyone?” The Turk wondered.  
“I was about to come and wake you both up actually… We should get going,” Gupta insisted, walking into the room already dressed for school. Sadik raised an eyebrow and wondered how he kept doing that.

Somehow, Yao and all his siblings made it to class on time that day. As the Asia class were being called to session, the oldest of the family rounded on the others.  
“Where the hell were you all last night?” He demanded, looking about ready to explode.  
“Jeez, calm down, you look like you’re about to have a heart attack,” Li shrugged. “We like, didn’t finish setting off fireworks until really late, and rather than coming back to the dorm we went and stayed with Emil and his family. It’s no big deal.”  
“Yeah,” Mei confirmed.   
“Then why weren’t either of you there when I checked earlier this morning?” Yao asked.   
“Basically, we went out really early to go clean up.” Li answered, deadpan.   
“Hmm…” Yao huffed and turned to Vietnam. “And where were you?”  
“This idiot,” she started, elbowing Thailand, who was somehow still grinning, “decided we absolutely had to watch the sunrise… Without any sleep beforehand.” Yao and Kiku looked her over. The rings beneath her eyes seemed to confirm her story.  
“Aiyah, what is with you?” He sighed, facepalming. “What is the world coming to when you kids stay out all night and don’t even call your elders?”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update, I've been busy settling into university. The next two or three chapters will see many pairings that haven't appeared yet show up. A few of them have been hinted at in this chapter. The two or three chapters after that will see the appearance of 6 or so 'eleventh hour' pairings. Overall, the story itself's about halfway done.

November 7th  
“Hey,” Sadik smiled as he came into the dining hall that lunchtime. “Feta-breath's on another date this evening... So I guess we can have some time to ourselves.”  
“Well, we might, but that depends on Kiku not coming over again.” Gupta commented.  
“As if he would! The thing two days ago was just because of the fireworks show bein' on and all his family being out, wasn't it?” Sadik responded.  
“...I think there was more to it than that.” The smaller summed up simply.

“Kiku? You look grim. Is everything okay?” Mei asked, walking onto the roof where her older brother was sitting.  
“Hmm? Oh, I am fine. There's no need to worry over me.” He replied. She wasn't convinced by his forced looking smile and took a seat next to him.  
“You're not fine... Something's happened.” She stated.  
“It's nothing, really.” He insisted.  
“God Kiku, just get it out already! You can't bottle things up forever.” She sighed.  
“I...” He looked down. “I'm not sure I understand it myself. It's just that... These last few days, I've felt strangely lonely...”  
“Lonely?” She asked. “Why would you feel like that?”  
“I'm not sure really...” Kiku thought it over. “I suppose that it could have started about the time Herakles and his girlfriend hit it off.”  
“Why would your friends having girlfriends make you lonely? Especially Herakles, since he's dated so many girls in the last few weeks.” Mei pondered, not really understanding it.  
“Maybe...” Kiku sighed. “I suppose I just expected all of Herakles's love interests to be temporary. Those two really don't look that way.”  
“You mean... You're jealous of them?” She assumed.  
“Well...” He blushed and looked away. He wouldn't have put it like that...  
“You are, aren't you?” She continued, trying to meet his eyes as he continued to try and avoid hers. “It's okay though. It's fine to want a relationship as well, you know.”  
“I am not so sure about the merits of a relationship with somebody. I'm sure I will get over this with time.” Kiku insisted.  
“Hmm... Well, I think it will get better if you can get a girlfriend too! In fact, I'll help you find somebody!” She jumped up yelling her assertion and ran off to execute her plan.   
Kiku shouted after her, “Mei, wait!”   
But the girl was already gone.

Michelle shivered as she met the gaze of the man once again, struggling with the urge to look away. She only managed a few seconds of eye contact before she flinched and looked back to Herakles, who seemed completely unaware of the stranger's presence, instead simply talking happily and with a slow pace. She tried to do what he did and ignored the other man as best she could, but she felt eyes on her right up until she rounded a corner of the campus and disappeared.

“You know, you were staring at them for a long time.” Finland commented, sitting down next to Sweden.  
“Hm,” the tall man grunted in response.  
“Is there any particular reason for that?” The smaller Finn enquired.  
“No.” Came the reply. “I just thought... That they looked good together.”  
“Then why didn't you just say so?”   
Sweden gave Finland an intense stare, causing the small man to shriek and look away.  
“Sorry, bad question.” He insisted.  
“I dunno why I didn't.” Sweden answered simply.  
“Oh. Well, that's good.” Finland continued. “As long as there's nothing wrong.”  
“Why would you think something was wrong?” The Swede pressed.  
“Well... I just thought it was odd that you haven't asked me to the dance yet. I assumed you would.” He admitted.  
“...Oh.” Sweden looked a little sad as he replied. “I thought you'd be busy. It's so close to Christmas. I thought you just wouldn't be able to go. So I didn't ask.”  
“...Oh Berwald.” The small man wrapped his arms around his boyfriend reassuringly. “Why didn't you say so earlier?” He pulled back to regard the large man. “I might be busy, but I'm always ready to make an exception or two... Look at you. Were you upset at the thought of not going? Was that why you came out here to brood?”  
Berwald sighed. Really, he hadn't been sure what to say... He wasn't the best man with words. At least things looked to be improving, as his boyfriend cuddled up to him lovingly, whispering reassurance.

“Ugh. Those idiots really are going to the damn party together.” Norway commented, noticing Sweden and Finland from the window.  
“Weren't they always going to? They are dating.” Denmark replied.  
“... I don't believe in this sort of thing. Why don't we just not go?” He suggested.   
“But I want to party with Norge! Come on, please?” The tall man pleaded with the Norwegian.  
“...How about no?”  
“...Can we go as just friends?”  
“No.”  
“But...”  
“If I have to go, I'll take my little brother.” Norway stated in finality.  
“I like... Already have my own plans for that night, so don't count on it or anything.” Iceland stated from where he was sitting on the sofa surfing the net. “...Also, don't call me little brother.”  
“See? Even Icey has a date! You don't wanna be left behind, do you?” Denmark pressed, trying to pressurise his friend/boyfriend/enemy/whatever.  
“...I'd rather try my luck with Sweden's rotten fish than go to the dance with you.” Norway answered back coldly.  
“But Norge...”  
“End of.” The cold man stated, skulking out of the room.

The knock at the door shouldn't have surprised Lovino. It really shouldn't have. But he'd had a really bad day and the last thing he had wanted were visitors. The thought that he could have been left alone was wishful thinking.  
“Hi Lovi!” Grinned Antonio as soon as he opened the door.  
“What the hell do you want?” He shot back.  
“Aww, don't be so cold, at least hear me out,” the happy Spaniard replied.   
“I'll hear you out... From the other side of the door.” Lovino frowned, trying to close the door. Spain shoved his foot into the gap between the door and the frame.  
“Lovino.” He stated, suddenly serious. “That's extreme. I just want to talk.”  
“Ugh, fine. But don't expect me to be cheerful, okay? I've had a bad day.” The younger relented.   
“Oh, a bad day? But that's okay, I don't mind.” Antonio insisted. “I'd want to cheer you up anyway.”   
“Fine, go nuts.” Lovino folded his arms. “What did you want to talk about anyway?”  
“Would you go to the dance with me?”  
“No!” Lovino shouted. “Why would I want to do that?”  
“Because we went out together last week? And two weeks before that? And we're dating?” Antonio listed.  
“Well maybe I don't want to go to some stupid dance.” Lovino replied.  
“...If you don't, then that's okay. We can do something else.” The Spaniard accepted. “But I was hoping you would at least think about it.”  
“Fine. I'll think about it.” The Italian huffed. “No go let me think.”  
“Okay, come see me when you decide.” The cheerful one smiled again, skipping out of the door. At least he had asked, right?

Gupta had been right to expect Kiku to appear that night; he had turned up after dinner, claiming to be bored, and had convinced Sadik to watch movies with him for most of the evening.  
“When do you think Herakles will be home?” He had asked, and bizarrely for him had seemed contented with the answer Sadik had given.  
“No clue.” The Turk had admitted.  
This alone was enough to make both Sadik and Gupta suspicious and worried. It hadn't helped that Kiku's youngest sister had turned up at 9 to cart him off to bed, saying something about moping around not being good for her brother. After he was definitely gone, the two took to talking it over.  
“So, what do ya think's up with Kiku?” Sadik asked, knowing his boyfriend probably had some kind of view on the subject.  
“Maybe he's jealous or something.” Gupta answered. “He doesn't seem to want to hang out with Herakles after all, and if anything he's actively avoiding him while there's a chance he's out with Michelle. He would never openly state as such, but I think it's effecting him more than he's comfortable with.”  
“This is Kiku we're talking about. He's stupidly difficult to make mad.” Sadik pointed out.  
“Just because he doesn't get mad doesn't mean he can't feel. He might not understand it himself, but it is true that he always ends up here with us whenever Herakles and his girlfriend are out. He seems lonely and lost. I bet there are some sort of repressed feelings at least that he needs to talk out, but feels too afraid to.”  
“I thought he'd already said that he felt all weird with bein' the only one around here not in a relationship.” Sadik argued.  
“He told us that.” Gupta accepted. “But not Herakles. And I think he's the one he really should talk to. Herakles is the one causing him to feel left out, right?”  
“It's not the brat's fault.” Sadik defended.  
“Since when did you argue Herakles's side? Besides, I didn't say it was. I just said he needs to talk to Herakles about it to get any closure. Until he does, this will keep happening.” Gupta explained.  
“And we won't get any alone time even when the cat-lover's gone... Okay, I get it.” Sadik realised. “Not that I hate Kiku, but he really does need to sort out whatever hidden feelings and junk he has hidden away.”  
“Right.” Gupta nodded. “We just need to figure out how we can do that.”  
Sadik nodded, and they both got to scheming.

“Seriously, I think I might be in love or something.” Herakles admitted the next morning as he walked to school with Gupta (Sadik had run ahead citing some matter he urgently needed to take care of involving Helene and the mess he made of the Europe class yesterday).  
“I'm happy for you.” Gupta replied. “Although... Have you been making time to see your friends too?”  
“Some time... Maybe not as much as before, but still some time.” Herakles assured. “Why? Are you feeling left out?”  
“I'm not.” Gupta simply stated. “But maybe you should think about whether anyone else is.”  
And in that moment, Herakles had absolutely no idea what he was going on about.

“You mean you're going out together?” Kiku repeated, clearly not quite getting it.  
“Yep,” Thailand smiled happily.  
“How in the world did you manage that?” Li pondered. “Hue like, doesn't really seem to like dating people. Not that she hasn't tried...” He trailed off, thinking back humorously to the memory of Yao chasing Herakles around with a wok.  
“I just sort of... Did?” Kasem replied, not really understanding his siblings.  
“Aww, come on! You're going to mess up our plan to all go together.” Yong Soo pouted.  
“I agree with Yong Soo.” Yao stated, before realising what he just said. “Wait... I agree with Yong Soo...” He pulled a face. “When was the last time I did that?”  
“Hey!” Said Korean complained.  
Over on the other side of the table, Kiku had fallen strangely quiet.  
“Kiku?” Mei asked, worried again.  
“Hmm...?” He looked up at her. “I'm alright, really.”   
She frowned. Her brother didn't look okay... She wondered if this talk of relationships was getting him down again.

Meanwhile, Cyprus sat eating lunch with Gupta and Sadik. Herakles had gone off somewhere again.  
“He's always with his girlfriend these days, isn't he?” He assumed.  
“Seems to be.” Sadik shrugged.  
“Yeah.” Gupta nodded.  
“Makes me wonder what I'm going to do about this dance. I don't overly care for having a date, but...” He trailed off.  
“Don't wanna be bugged?” Sadik guessed. “Yeah, us neither.”  
“Just find a friend. Go together. Pretend to be dating if someone asks.” Gupta advised.  
“Easy for the two of you to say.” Loukas sighed. “I don't know where I'm going to find a friend to ask to do that with.”  
“I'm sure somebody will turn up to have nobody to go with either.” Sadik shrugged again. “If not, I'll always help ya find someone.”  
Gupta nodded. “We're your friends; don't be afraid to ask us for help with things.”  
“I guess.” The Cypriot nodded. It was easier said than done...


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter sees a focus on a lot of characters who haven't gotten as much time. Also, a lot of people seem to argue with Kiku. Francis has a conversation with Michelle that will end up having an impact.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This finally updated! I've been ill and have had uni assignments to handle, so a lot of my time has been taken up by that. 
> 
> We're fast approaching the dawn of the 11th hour pairings. Many of them will at least be hinted at in the next couple of chapters. Every pairing that's not 11th hour will appear in the next two chapters.

November 15th

“Hey Estonia?”  
“Hm?” Said nation turned to face his smaller friend. “What is it Latvia?”  
“Have you thought at all about this dance thing Prussia keeps talking about?” The small nation replied. “I'm a little worried I won't have anyone to go with.”  
“Hmm, I hadn't thought about it before now.” The man with glasses admitted. “But I suppose we could always go together if nothing else.”  
“Really?” Latvia looked surprised.  
“That sounds so nice!” Ukraine commented from over in the corner.  
“What are you going to do miss Ukraine?” Latvia asked.  
“I'll go along with my siblings and keep an eye on them.” She decided.  
“Are you sure Prussia will let you go with them both like that?” Estonia mused.  
“You think maybe he'd get mad?” She questioned, worried.  
“Oh, well, I'm not sure about mad exactly...” Latvia fell silent, not wanting to stir anything else up.  
“I'm sure it will be fine.” Estonia assured her, mostly just trying to be nice.

“Hey big brother?” Liechtenstein walked into the room where Switzerland was working on homework quietly. Nevertheless, the man looked up at her as she entered.  
“Yes? What is it that you want?” He asked, frown on his face that didn't quite show through to his eyes.  
“I've heard people around school talking about a dance coming up...” She started, voice quiet as it always was. “I'd like to go.”  
“I don't think that's such a good idea.” The gruff man replied. “Bad things happen at school dances.”  
“Oh... I'd still like to go though.” She stated. “I want to dress up, and go out and dance.” She looked a little conflicted, and he gave in as he often did.  
“Alright then... I suppose if I go along with you I can keep an eye out for trouble.” He decided.  
“Really?” She smiled widely and moved to hug him. “That would be so nice! Thank you.”  
“Eh, it's nothing.” The Swiss guy blushed red.  
“This will be so great. I think I'll go plan what we're going to do that day.” She turned around to smile at Switzerland once more before skipping off towards her own room.  
“What have I gotten myself into?” He asked after she had gone. Parties really weren't his thing...

“So anyway, by this point the whole room was flooded and I could not be doing with that so I left it but then who would have thought the water would enter the next room? So then I had to go find a way to get it cleaned up, and I ended up running into Feliciano who more or less panicked when I told him, and he ran and got Ludwig who luckily knew some about plumbing, and then,”  
“Feliks?” Lithuania interrupted.  
“Uh, yeah?” The man answered back.  
“Not that I hate it, but is there a point to this story?” He ventured.  
“Oh, right, well I was just getting there if you were listening Toris.” The Pole told. “So long story short since you seem to care so much about the ending, my attempt at making a cake ended with the entire Europe class having to take lessons on the correct use of a kitchen and everyone acted super mean to me for weeks afterwards.”  
“... I know Feliks. I was there.” Toris pointed out.  
“Oh... Oh yeah. Well, now you know why we had to sit through all of that stuff.” The blond shrugged.  
“Okay, but... Why are you telling me this now?” The brunet replied.  
“I like talking to you.” Feliks stated.  
“I know. But why that specifically?”  
“No reason. I just wanted to talk about something.”  
“Oh. Hmm..” Toris fell quiet as he thought.  
“Hm?” Feliks echoed, looking to him.  
“Well, I suppose there was this thing that happened the other day...”

“Alright Kiku, I'm getting worried now.” Yao stated, moving to sit on the bed while the Japanese man slumped against his desk.  
“There's no reason to be worried. I'm fine.” He replied, shooting upright to prove his point.  
“You are not fine! You are anything but fine! Mei said you were feeling down recently and over the last few days it's become completely obvious!” The elder of the two paused for breath before speaking again. “You can tell us what's wrong of course. Although...” He looked to the side as he remembered. “You haven't been seeing much of that friend of yours -Herakles was it?- Recently. Have you fallen out?”  
“We didn't fall out as such.” Kiku stated diplomatically. “He's just been spending more time with his girlfriend recently. That's why I haven't seen him much.”  
“Oh, and so you're sitting around here like a vegetable? What about your other friends?” Yao nagged.  
“I've been seeing my other friends. I wouldn't cut myself off from them like that.” The younger replied.  
“But yet you still feel left out... Do you feel neglected at all?” The Chinese man pressed.  
“Herakles and I are good friends.” He stated non-committally.  
“Kiku... This is effecting you. You might want to be strong and act like you don't care, but in reality... You hate that a friend seems to no longer have time for you. You wonder if there's anything you can do to make it okay again, right?” Yao guessed. “This sort of feeling happens. It's normal when a close friend falls in love... But you need to sort things out before it becomes a problem. You don't want your friendship to turn sour because of this, do you?” He advised.  
“I thank you for your concern.” Kiku shot back. “But I will be fine.”  
“Kiku...” Yao stopped mid sentence and realised the other nation wasn't going to budge. “If you're sure,” he relented.  
“I'm sure,” Kiku confirmed. His brother shook his head and sighed.

“So, there's only a little over a month to go until the dance.” Prussia stated as he sat with his friends watching TV in France's flat.  
“I suppose there is,” France observed before turning to Spain. “Did you get anywhere with asking Lovino out?”  
“He said he was thinking about it,” the Spaniard shrugged, clearly not bothered.  
“Still? He's still thinking?” Prussia shook his head. “I think it's more likely he's putting off having to think about it. You know how stubborn he can be.”  
“And at the same time, he can't really say no, because he likes you really.” France added.  
“I know,” Antonio smiled. “That's why I'm not worried. I know he'll say something eventually.”  
“Either that or he'll go insane from saying nothing,” Prussia agreed. “Still, it sucks a lot that you're getting further than me or Francis in this.”  
“You just need to find the person who's right for you. Don't worry about it,” Antonio advised, smile on his face.  
“Hmm, you're right there. Love is strange like that... Sometimes it just doesn't work. And other times it lasts forever... And either way, it is a beautiful thing,” Francis enthused, throwing his hand out dramatically.

As Francis continued gesticulating and explaining to his friends concepts they all already knew, Michelle came out from her room and walked towards the trio.  
“I'm heading out now Francis,” she spoke up, causing said Frenchman to turn around and regard her.  
“Oh yes, to see your boyfriend? How cute you two look together,” he smiled, placing his hands together. “But you must tell me my dear... Is he as good as they say?”  
“Um, what?” She asked, confused.  
“Well surely the two of you have...” He made some gestures with his hands, trying to get his point across.  
“Fucked,” Prussia cut in bluntly.  
“Come now, that's such a vulgar way of saying it!” Francis complained.  
“Um, no...?” Michelle sank back into herself. “Is it necessary?”  
“Oh, no, no of course not! You shouldn't ever feel you have to do something you don't want to do just because it appears to be what everyone else does! Love isn't one size fits all like that,” Francis shook his head in disgust.  
“But seriously... Herakles? Not fucking anyone? Never thought I'd see the day...” Gilbert continued to himself.  
“Well, maybe he does truly see the value in taking things slowly once in a while,” Francis pointed out.  
Michelle still looked a little upset, and Francis was quick to return to her to offer her words of advice.  
“Cherie... The only thing you can do is what feels right to you. You never have to be anything you don't want to be. Always consider whether you want something, or whether you just think it's the right thing to do. Always.” He told her.  
“Okay. Thanks,” she nodded and turned to the other two men, waving before turning to the door. “Bye then.”  
“Don't stay out too late!” Francis called after her as she left.  
“You know... That girl's turned out okay,” Antonio commented.  
“Yeah, for once Arthur didn't ruin one, eh Francis?” Gilbert chipped in.  
Francis just stared after his former colony.

“He's out again?!” Sadik exclaimed into his phone on the way home from a run to the store for biscuits.  
“He is,” Gupta responded, holding his mobile in the crook of his neck as he worked on some food. “He left not long after you. Went out with Michelle again.”  
“And Kiku's already there... Again?” Sadik summed up.  
“He arrived only a few minutes after that,” Gupta confirmed. “It's as though he has a radar for this kind of thing. Or perhaps he just texts Herakles and finds out for himself.”  
“Seriously... We need to talk to them. To both of them.” Sadik shook his head. “It's not healthy.”  
“Obviously.” Gupta rolled his eyes pointlessly. “Anyway, I'd better go check he's okay. See you when you get home.”  
“Sure thing Aşkım. Bye now.” The Turk smiled as he hung up the phone.  
Gupta couldn't help but blush a little as he walked into the flat to find Kiku.

“Look. Kiku, listen, look at me.” Sadik stated later that night, his voice grave.  
“Is there something wrong?” Kiku responded, looking up as his friend.  
“Ya know we're friends right? And i'd never do anything to disrespect ya. But Kiku... This has to end.” The Turk took a deep breath. “The thing with Herakles is clearly effecting ya, and it's getting to the point where yer unable to function properly. Ya need to talk to him. Ya can't just ruin things over this.” He looked to the side. “Can't believe I'm sayin' this...”  
“Yao told me the same thing earlier today.” Kiku replied. “I will be fine. He accepted as much.”  
“Open yer eyes Kiku! Do ya wanna destroy yer friendship with the brat? He's oblivious now, but what're ya gonna do when he turns around and notices how down ya are? What if he blames himself? What're ya gonna do then?” Sadik shouted, losing it a little.  
“I... W-well, I...” Kiku stammered, unable to form a response. His Turkish friend took a few deep breaths.  
“Look. We care about ya. We all do. Don't make a mistake.” He finished, deciding to just close his mouth after that.  
“I see...” Kiku appeared torn. “You have given me many things to think about...” He bowed his head. “I suppose I had better return home to think about them. Thank you.” He rose and bowed before letting himself out.  
Sadik stared after him, before putting his head into his hands.  
“What the hell did I just do...?” He sighed. “That was a total trainwreck.”  
“You did fine.” Gupta argued. “I've seen enough of Kiku to know when he's using polite synonyms and when he means what he says. And he really does just want to go and think.”  
“I sure hope so.” Sadik huffed.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something really starts to seem off with Herakles's relationship, and others end up drawn into all of the drama.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story's drawing closer to a sort of natural climax to its current 'arc' which should hopefully be obvious from here.  
> Most of the pieces are falling into place, and with now just over a month of story time left to go, that's probably for the best.

17th November  
Herakles sat at his friends' usual lunch table, waiting for everyone else to arrive. He knew that Sadik had been asked to stay behind again after jibes made at his mother, but he didn't know what was keeping the others. As he sat, he thought over the way things were going with his life. He was happy with his girlfriend, but the words Gupta had huffed at him days earlier hadn't quite left him. He was still wondering who exactly was feeling left out. He thought about it, but nothing came to mind.

As he sat trying to ponder this, people began to sit down on his table. Before he had time to notice, Gupta reached over and poked him.  
“Anything wrong?” He asked.  
“No, just thinking,” Herakles replied. His friend nodded.  
“I spoke to Michelle by the way,” he continued. “She told me you guys were going out again tonight.”  
“We are,” Herakles responded.  
“Just as long as you don't go out all the time. You must have homework to do sometimes.” The Egyptian commented.  
“Hm?” Herakles looked up at him.  
“You've been going out nearly every night for the last two weeks.” Gupta pointed out.  
“Oh... Yeah.” Herakles accepted. “I know. I will get my work done, don't worry.”

“Work?” Kiku asked, walking up to the two of them. “Are you falling behind with work?”  
“Not by much. I can catch up, it's okay.” Herakles assured him.  
“... Don't you think that's irresponsible?” Kiku argued.  
“No. I really don't.” Herakles replied bluntly. “I need to have fun too.”  
“All you seem to do is go out with your girlfriend,” Kiku frowned. “You can't be getting much work done.”  
“...Do you have a problem with that Kiku?” Herakles demanded, his face hardening a little. The smaller man appeared flustered, and stood there for several seconds before responding.  
“I am sorry. I should not have said that.” He offered diplomatically. “I shall go now.”   
As he turned around to exit the dining hall, something in his eyes appeared to be off. Herakles stared after him, wondering what had just happened. Seconds later, Sadik walked up to the table.  
“The hell'd I miss?” He questioned.  
“Kiku made his decision.” Gupta replied, cryptically enough that Herakles found himself staring at the two of them, unable to figure out what was being said.  
“...Decision?” He queried, but Sadik ignored him.  
“Really? And what happened?” He asked.  
“Well...” Gupta sighed a little. “That was a very polite synonym.”  
“I don't get it.” Herakles admitted.  
“...Have you looked at Kiku? Did you see him then?” Gupta answered questioningly.  
“I think I did.” The Greek responded.  
“Look more closely Herakles.”

“Kiku!” Mei shouted as she ran up to the roof after her brother. He didn't even acknowledge her. “Kiku, stop and listen to me!” She continued. He slowed his power walk until he was standing still, but she was so preoccupied on worrying that she ran into his back.  
“... I made a fool of myself.” He responded.  
“No... You did nothing wrong.” She comforted.  
“I was far too blunt. I shouldn't have stated my feelings so openly.” He insisted.  
“Kiku, Herakles is European, you know how blunt they can be. He won't even notice.” She insisted. “Look, if it's getting to you that badly, why not get your own girlfriend?” She thought for a moment. “What about miss Hungary? You have a lot in common.”  
“...We're just friends.” Her brother insisted. “I thank you for being concerned though.” He walked away from her without even turning around, leaving her to slump to the ground.

“Do you think there's going to be a rift between them now?” Michelle worried as she sat at her own table in the corner of the canteen. She had seen Kiku walk off and was worried Herakles's friendships were in decline.  
“I think it's too early to say.” Canada shrugged.  
“Still... I feel so guilty. I've only been thinking of myself.” She sighed, and her face fell into her hands.  
“It's not your fault.” He insisted.  
“Matthew... Do you think me and Herakles seem good together?” She asked, changing the subject.   
“You seem really cute, so sure.” He replied.  
“But... We don't... Do things.” She sighed. “Francis said it was okay, but I'm still not sure.”  
“You mean those kinds of things?” He clarified, waiting for her to nod before continuing. “A relationship doesn't need that. You can have a love just as strong that remains romantic forever and never becomes sexual.” He told her.  
“I don't know if it's even about that...” She looked to the side. “We barely even kiss... And it just feels strange when we do.”  
“Hmm...” Matthew thought about it for a second. “There are different kinds of love.” He finally decided. “I think you need to work out which yours is.”  
“How many different kinds?” She inquired.  
“A lot. And not all of them are even romance.” He replied. “For instance... It's possible to love someone, but at the end of the day, just be really good friends. Even a man and a woman can love each other like that.”  
“Right.” She nodded. “Thanks Mattie.”  
“For what?” He asked, confused.  
“For giving me plenty to think about.” She confessed.

“Hey Hungary!” Australia shouted down the hallway. “Don't forget practice this afternoon!”   
“I wouldn't ever.” She answered tersely.  
“You alright?” He questioned, a little thrown off. “You sound really kinda... Annoyed.”  
“Austria is pissing me off.” She responded. “He acts like he loves me, but he won't even ask me out. I hate his mixed signals.”  
“Well, maybe he's the type of guy who waits for someone to ask him out first.” He suggested.  
“But it's more than that! First he kisses me on Halloween then pretends it never happened, and then suddenly he's calling me at ten at night to say he still loves me and then he still has the nerve to not even act on it!” She ranted.  
“Okay, so prissy-pants can't make up his mind. What's new?” He summed up.  
“What's new is I really wish he would just decide...” She sighed.

“Wow, I really hope Kiku's okay,” Alfred commented. “I didn't catch any of that, but he looks kinda upset.”  
“He does,” Arthur seconded. “I don't think it's too serious though. We can finish eating and then go question him.”  
“...I'm still worried. He's like, one of my best friends. And lately he just seems kinda deflated. I hope nothing happened.” The American observed.  
“We'll ask him. Then we can help him.” The Englishman agreed.  
“...” Alfred just stared at him.  
“What?” Arthur leaned back a little. “Is there something on my face?”  
“I don't think we've ever agreed on something so quickly before.” The younger shrugged. Arthur stared for a moment, seemingly thinking about something.  
“...With our clothes on.” He added.  
“Oh, you had to ruin it, gutter-mind!” Al huffed.  
“What?! I did not!” His fiery boyfriend answered back.

“Look at all that sexual tension,” Francis smirked, shaking his head at the brewing argument. “I don't know where they get it all from.”  
“Yeah, since I'm pretty sure they're actually getting some.” Gilbert contributed.  
“They shouldn't deny the love which is right in front of them,” Francis continued, sighing. “It is never healthy for a person.” He looked over and gave a loaded look to Lovino, who happened to be sitting with them.   
“What the hell are you looking at me for?!” He exclaimed, scowling at the rest of the table before turning on Antonio in anger. “This is all your fault for giving them ideas!”  
“I never told anyone anything...” The Spaniard insisted.  
“Just shut up.” Lovino huffed.  
“That's not what you were saying last night,” Antonio pointed out.  
“What?” Came the shocked reaction from the rest of the table. Antonio turned only to Lovino as he clarified.  
“You know, when you made dinner, and we talked for hours, and then you kissed me at the end...”  
“Y-you were the one talking! I barely said anything!” The Italian brushed off.  
“...And the rest?” Francis asked.  
“Just, no, I mean... Why do you people have to put me in these situations?” Lovino screeched, getting up and storming off in a huff.  
“Oh, guess I'd better go after him,” Antonio accepted, also standing. “I'll speak to you two later,” he apologised to his friends before heading after Lovino.

“Look, Lovi, what's wrong? Look at me.” The Spaniard demanded once he had caught up with his love, catching him by the shoulder and spinning him around.  
“Why do you have to embarrass me all the time, jerk?” The smaller of the two answered back, clearly upset.  
“I didn't know it was that embarrassing...” Antonio replied.  
“Well, it is, and you should have known!” Lovino crossed his arms. “I don't like it when people talk! I don't want others to know anything.” He looked down and blushed a little.  
“And when we're private like this...? What then?” The taller pressed.  
“What do you mean?” The Italian questioned, skirting around the conversation.  
“Do you hate being with me like this? Do you not want to go out with me at all?”  
“Damnit, no!” Lovino shouted. “I don't hate you...”  
“So the dance... Will you come?” Antonio furthered.  
“...Goddamnit Antonio, you should know by now...” His boyfriend shrugged. “Of course I will... Just don't make such a big deal of it, okay?”

Later on in the day, Belgium waltzed around her room, trying to get as much as she could sorted out before her brother got home. She was well aware that the Netherlands wouldn't be happy to find she'd left the flat they lived in in a mess... Again. She couldn't help it though; she just liked baking too much to give it up. And she could find no other way to go about making the sweet things she enjoyed than to make a little of a mess in the process.

As she busied herself, she thought about the upcoming dance. She wondered if maybe her brother would want to go. She didn't exactly think it was likely, but she rather liked the idea of just having fun. Perhaps she could convince him to go with her. She hoped she could. He really needed to relax sometimes. 

When the Netherlands came back the dorm that night, the living area had already been cleaned. In his opinion, it was suspiciously clean. When the space was as clean as this it normally meant his sister had just finished messing it up and putting it right again. Cautiously taking off his shoes and looking around for any signs of clutter she'd missed, the tall man walked further and further into their shared accommodation until he reached the table. So far, he had noticed nothing, which was unusual. Suspecting the table could hold some mess still, he turned to check it over... And came face to face with Belgium.  
“Hi,” she offered with a wave. “So, I've been thinking...”

“Wow, that was such a good film,” Michelle mused as she walked home from the cinema with Herakles that evening.   
“Did you think so?” He asked, trying to stir conversation.  
“Yeah... It was so romantic. At the end, when he came back, I thought it was really sweet.” She smiled as she recalled.  
“I'm glad you enjoyed it.” He turned to her as they drew up to the building he lived in. “I'll see you tomorrow then.”  
“Wait!” She called as he began to turn away. “Um... Kiss me goodnight?”  
“Oh...” Herakles thought for a moment, as if wondering how he'd forgotten something like that. “Of course...” He nodded, turning back around and leaning in to peck his girlfriend on the lips. She didn't move, and barely even responded. He pulled away quickly.  
“Goodnight.” He waved as he turned around and walked through the door.   
She was left standing, and thinking. 

Herakles was thinking too. As he got into the lift to go up to his floor he thought a lot. When he got in, Gupta was still in the living room, which surprised him.  
“Hello.” He waved to his friend as he walked in. “You're still up...?”  
“Kiku just left.” Gupta offered by way of explanation.  
“I see...” Herakles suddenly felt guilty, remembering their exchange from before. “Is he alright...?”  
“He's a little hurt. You really did brush him off earlier.” The Egyptian detailed. “Still, I think he's relieved to have gotten it off of his chest, even if just a little.”  
“...He's the one who's been feeling left out.” Herakles realised with a groan. He felt guiltier. Part of him resolved to make it up to his friend.  
“Right.” Gupta nodded. Even with that resolved, some part of Herakles was still thinking. It reached its conclusion as Gupta began to walk towards his bedroom.  
“You know...” Herakles spoke out loud. His friend turned around.  
“Hm?” He encouraged.  
“Something... Doesn't feel right.” The Greek admitted.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Herakles and Kiku make up but another relationship falls apart, and all involved can do nothing but accept it. While Eliza and Mei continue to gossip over Kiku's lack of a love life, he's reminded of his other friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Francis gives really good advice for some reason.  
> Mei keeps on trying to matchmake Kiku, but Eliza might have figured something out...  
> Kiku's conversation with Arthur was originally going to be last chapter, but it got moved.   
> The events in this chapter set off a chain reaction of multiple other events. This means the next few chapters might end up plot heavy.

November 20th

Kiku was sulking.

He hadn't said it, nobody had pointed it out to him, and in fact he hadn't even shown it. But Gupta's eyes could see into the deepest recesses of a man's soul, and he had determined that Kiku was definitely sulking. The only problem was that there was little he could do about it. Kiku would never admit to it, and Sadik was having a hard time coming up with any words of comfort that he could offer.   
“You know, we really have been spending more time dealing with other people's relationships than our own recently.” He commented to his smaller boyfriend as they both walked towards the dining hall to eat lunch.  
“Would you rather we didn't?” Gupta queried.  
“Not really... Kiku's a good friend. And this can't go on forever,” the Turk accepted.  
“That depends.” The Egyptian answered cryptically.  
“Huh?” Sadik looked to him for clarification.  
“I mean, Herakles knows something isn't right. He seemed down when he got up this morning. I think he knows how much he hurt Kiku. And maybe that means he can also put it right.” He started. “But the problem is, doing that could hurt his romantic life. It's not a certainty, but I think it could happen. I have a feeling something about this relationship seems off to Herakles. In other words, both of his important relationships with people are troubled. And I don't think he can save both.”  
“...Oh.” Sadik fell silent. When Gupta spoke at length like that, he was always serious. And nearly always correct. “So, what can we do?”   
“We pick up whichever pieces fall.” Gupta clarified. “That could be Kiku... It could be Herakles. That's why I think it might not be over as quick as you hope. Someone's going to get hurt.”   
“Right.” Sadik sighed.

“So, let's sum it up.” Hungary stated, sitting up on the roof of the school with Kiku and Mei. “Firstly, Herakles gets a new girlfriend. Secondly, he spends so much time with her it makes Kiku feel left out. Lastly, Mei thinks Kiku should get a girlfriend, but he doesn't want to. Is that right?”  
“More or less.” Mei confirmed. Kiku nodded.  
“Wow Mei, that really is some drama you're dealing with, isn't it?” She hummed. “And then there's the situation with me and Roderich... Seems like a lot of people are being unlucky in love, huh?”  
“Definitely.” Mei agreed. “I just wish my brother would get out of his shell a little more. Someone out there has to be right for him.”  
“I'm fine.” Kiku responded.  
“Ah, but you could be better.” Hungary pointed out. “And you never know what's around the corner. Or who's waiting out there.”  
“I still prefer the security and predictability of simulations.” The Japanese admitted.  
“Kiku...” Mei groaned.  
“He has a point there. Real people can be so fickle sometimes...” Hungary conceded. “But that's no reason to give up on romance.”  
“...I'm going to go eat lunch now.” Kiku dead-panned, getting up and leaving. Mei sighed as he went, but Hungary didn't look so concerned.  
“I wonder...” She mused to herself.  
“Huh?” Mei looked up at her.  
“Maybe there's more to this than he's letting on.” She continued.

“And it was just weird, and so I thought about what you said yesterday Mattie, and I thought and thought and now I'm just confused and I have no idea what to do.” Michelle vented, staring nervously between Matthew and Francis as the three of them sat around one of the smaller tables in the canteen.  
“Oh, well...” The Canadian stalled, trying to think of an answer.  
“It's okay cherie.” Francis emphasised, reaching forwards to take hold of her hands. “You don't always have to know the answers. Love's not a game where you're ever completely right first time. You win and you lose and you do get confused and lost sometimes. But it's the way it makes you feel so alive that keeps you going.”  
“He's right. You don't have to worry just because things aren't going the way you imagined them going.” Matthew seconded.  
“But what if we are just friends?” She asked.  
“Then you're just friends. It happens. It's nothing to be afraid of.” Francis shrugged. “It doesn't have to work out.”  
“But I just feel like I'm leading him on and that makes me so guilty...” She worried.  
“Then say something. He won't be mad. I can tell you that much. He'd probably just be glad you chose to talk.” Matthew suggested.  
“Right, we all know Greece here. He's a laid back guy. He won't mind.” Francis concurred.  
“I'll try then. Thanks.” She smiled weakly at the two of them, her worry and guilt not hidden in the slightest.

“Has anyone seen Kiku today?” Herakles asked as he sat down with his friends. Gupta and Sadik ceased their conversation instantly and turned to him.  
“Nope.” Sadik shrugged.  
“I caught him this morning.” Gupta replied. “But he didn't stop to talk.”  
“Oh... Do you think he's mad?” The Greek asked sheepishly.  
“I wouldn't say mad...” Gupta began, trying to phrase it right. “More... A little upset still.”  
“I think his siblings are bothering him as much as you.” Cyprus answered, appearing at the table suddenly and looking towards the corridor. “His sisters keep pressing him to go out with people. He must be fed up.”  
“Oh. Really?” Herakles grimaced. “That doesn't sound fun.”  
“Right. I wouldn't read too much into it.” The Cypriot suggested.  
“I still think I should talk to him though,” Herakles admitted. “I don't want him to feel upset for any reason.” He moved to get up again, but Gupta caught him and dragged him back down.  
“Eat first. Then you can go make up.” He offered by way of explanation.  
Herakles obliged, but he still looked towards the corridor for the remainder of lunch, a concerned look on his face.

Lunch had ended not long after Herakles had finished eating, giving him no time to find Kiku, and even after the end of the school day had come, the Greek was still struggling to find his friend.  
Sadik and Gupta had gone home almost immediately, but Herakles had wanted to continue wandering around, and had ended up pacing the halls between the Asia and Europe classes, trying to figure out where the Japanese man could have gone. When he reached the music room after some wandering, he had almost given up hope. But as he looked through the windows he saw his friend leaning against a tree growing in the grounds at the back of the school. He made his way around to where Kiku was.

“Kiku!” He called as he got closer to the tree. The small man looked up slightly as he heard him draw near.  
“Herakles?” He answered in surprise.  
“Yeah.” He sighed a little, sitting down in front of Kiku. “Look... I'm sorry about yesterday. I wasn't thinking, and I completely brushed off your concerns.” He apologised.   
“It's alright.” The Japanese accepted. “I was overly blunt.”  
“But you had a right to be.” Herakles interjected. “You were feeling left out, and you were concerned for me too, and I shouldn't disrespect your feelings like that.”  
“I suppose you could say we both have a lot to learn in that case.” Kiku replied.   
“Then it's okay? You're not still upset?” The Greek checked.  
“I'll be okay.” Kiku confirmed.  
“I'm glad.” Herakles smiled a little. “I'd probably better be getting back though. I'll see you tomorrow.” He waved as he stood.  
“See you tomorrow.” Kiku parroted, returning to his previous position against the tree as Herakles walked away.   
As he left, Michelle watched him and sighed. She had let this go on long enough.

“Herakles?” She asked as she walked down the corridor towards him. He walked quickly, so it had taken her a while to catch up to him after he had left Kiku, and they were now inside the school itself.  
“Hm?” He murmured, turning around to look at her. Instantly, he knew something was going to happen. Something had seemed off the last few days, and he had been meaning to say something, but he couldn't forget how much he had hurt Kiku and...  
“We need to talk.” She pointed out.  
“...I think we do.” He seconded. She seemed to deflate, perhaps expecting him to give her something more to go on... Or else nothing at all.  
“So...” She looked down at her feet, shuffling a little. “I guess I just needed to say that...”  
“Something feels wrong.” He finished for her.  
“...Right.” She hummed a little and took a deep breath. “I've thought about it, and I've realised that we're barely anything other than friends at all. Despite all the feelings we try to put into it, nothing ever happens. And I'm not sure if it ever will.”  
“...I see.” He nodded. He knew where this was going. And although it hurt, he couldn't help but feel it would be better in the long run. “So, you think it would be better if we were just friends?”  
“...Right.” She looked down. “It's not that I don't like you. I just think it's for the best. For both of us. If we go out with other people instead I mean.”  
“Okay. I can accept that. You sound like you've really considered this.” Herakles decided, moving forwards to hug her. “Thank you for being honest.”  
“I'm sorry.” She sighed, returning the hug. “I don't want to tie you up in a relationship that won't ever come to anything. But I feel guilty still...”  
“Don't.” He assured her.  
“I'll miss you.” She admitted.  
“You won't have to. We'll still be friends.” He pointed out.  
“Of course.” She nodded. “And if you ever want someone to talk to...”  
“I know.” He finished for her, closing his eyes.

Kiku got up from his place against the tree and began to walk back towards his dormitory. He had decided to take a different route to the one Herakles had walked (in fact, he had avoided going into the school buildings at all, instead walking down a dirt track that wound around the side of the school), and so the exchange between the Greek and Michelle was unheard by the petite man. Indeed, he had almost made it back to the accommodation uninterrupted, when a voice came from behind him.  
“Kiku?”   
Kiku turned around to come face to face with the usual blond hair and forest green eyes of his friend.  
“Ah, Arthur. Is everything alright?” He greeted.  
“I think I should be asking you that. You looked irate yesterday, if you don't mind me saying.” The Englishman pointed out.  
“Oh, of course. Well, there's no need to worry. I'm feeling a lot better now.” Kiku assured.  
“Well, that's good. All's well that ends well, right?” Arthur replied.  
“Right,” Kiku agreed.  
“Still, you know you can always come and talk to me if anything happens. It's not just me. Al would want me to tell you that too. We're both always here.” The taller reiterated.  
“Of course. Thank you.” Kiku responded.  
“Okay then. Don't be a stranger.” Arthur waved as he began to walk back towards his dorm room, leaving Kiku standing in the middle of the pathway.

Sadik had been trying to actually do his homework for once when the door had slammed shut. Like always, fate just loved to mess around with him. He was pretty sure he knew what was going on, even as he heard Gupta walk towards the entrance of the flat, even as he heard the whispered words and strained voices, even as his boyfriend came into his room with a sigh.  
“Someone got hurt?” He assumed.  
“...Someone got hurt.” Gupta agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do feel sorry for Michelle. I like her as a character, but the plot must go on.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the day after the breakup and all hell breaks loose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a little more to this event that will be added next chapter.  
> I don't really see the fight as anyone's fault; it's more just what happens.   
> Also, things will look up for the characters (Including Michelle), in the next few chapters.

November 21st

Gupta had gotten up that fateful morning to find Herakles sitting at the table, staring absent-mindedly at some coffee cooling rapidly in front of him. This wasn't exactly normal, but he ignored it, putting the oddity down to Herakles still not quite being over the events of the day before. Deciding that leaving Herakles to his own devices was the best course of action, he continued to go about getting ready for school, and left the Greek to himself.  
When he had actually gotten into class, the Egyptian should have gotten the second major warning that something was about to happen. He had looked towards the door at random to see Seychelles walking in, looking downcast and with a particular glint in her eyes and determination in her body language that told Gupta everything he needed to know.   
She was definitely on the rebound. Which meant she would probably be asking out some guy in the Africa class that day... Shit. Gupta hadn't thought to consider that. Normally, he would have picked up on it all. But his intuition had been off. And his general proximity to Herakles probably didn't exclude him... Nope, she was definitely heading straight for him. Gupta looked away and pretended to be really interested in his blank notes, hoping she wouldn't decide to talk or even that she'd go and sit with someone else. But luck really wasn't on the Egyptian's side that day.

“So,” she hummed immediately, as soon as she sat down next to him. “Are you free to go somewhere tonight?”  
“No.” He answered swiftly, hoping it would be the end of it.  
“Really?” She looked shocked. “Oh. Is that... More to do with the time not suiting you? Or is it me?”  
“It's not you.” He reassured quickly, not wanting to hurt her feelings.   
“Really...?” She asked, thinking for a moment before something came to her. “Wait... Are you already with someone?”   
Gupta looked at her, unsure of how to respond. She took his lack of denial as confirmation.  
“Oh wow, I'm sorry! I didn't know...” She apologised.  
“It's fine.” He insisted, before looking around the room, feeling a little nervous. “I'd just prefer it if you didn't talk about it.”  
“Huh?” She queried, not quite understanding the issue.  
“What's this? What don't you wanna talk about?” Came a voice from behind them.  
Crap.

Nobody in the Africa class could ever truly be considered to be excessively prying, obsessed with gossip or mean to the point where it would become an issue. However, one of the problems with being in a class of 50 people was the sheer volume of interest that even some pretty disinterested people could muster up when there were enough of them. Gupta hated the rumour mill, and he hated it more when he was dragged into it. And he hated it even more when he was bugged endlessly for something. 

Yet even though he tried to discourage it, a spark of interest ran through the whole class, and people were soon pestering him to spill the details. The sheer number of them alone was overwhelming. But even worse was the gradual increase in insistence they all displayed- something else that was a direct consequence of the large numbers. Groups and crowds were always easier to work up than a single person. And Gupta was caught in the centre of it.  
“Oh no... I'm sorry.” Michelle grimaced, as people began to crowd around, pushing at each other in an attempt to make as small a circle around Gupta as possible.  
“It's fine.” He groaned, really wishing he could sink into the ground.  
“Leave Egypt alone!” Libya shouted from the back of the crowd.

Cleo looked up from her notes to see everyone out of their seats and generally making a nuisance. Then she saw they were making her son uncomfortable. She seethed. But things got ugly before she could do anything to react.

Someone didn't take too well to Libya trying to get them to calm down and threw a ruler the Arab's way. All hell then broke loose as the one who supposedly threw the stationary got a punch to the face. That person was then tackled, and before anyone knew it, the entire class had dissolved into a fist fight.

As he tried to slide to the ground to avoid the ongoing battle, Gupta came to the conclusion he really didn't like being in the middle of a fight. Despite his efforts, he was jostled into a desk and kicked in the face as he tried to get to the floor, and then stamped on repeatedly once he finally made it there. He knew he had bruises. He thought maybe he was bleeding from somewhere. He had lost sight of Michelle. And he had absolutely no way out.

Cleo looked aghast at the scene, trying to think of a solution quickly. She looked to her desk, picked up a huge stack of books and slammed them down as hard and as loud as she was able to. The entire class stopped and looked her way. She blinked and stared at them with the harshest look she had used in centuries. Hellfire seemed to spew from her eyes. Several nations were sent cowering, and nobody was left with any will to keep fighting. Gupta noticed the calmer air and looked towards his mother. He saw the intensity in her eyes, yet could only attempt a weak smile, knowing that she was trying to help him. Wanting the whole episode to be over, he tried to stand.   
He blacked out.

When Gupta woke up, he was laying flat on a bed in the medical room, with some kind of dressing pressed to his head and a general feeling of pain. He became aware of sobbing, and shifted his gaze down from the white ceiling to the room itself. In a chair by the door, he saw Michelle, sat nursing a few cuts of her own while looking completely sorry for herself. She glanced up at a chance and saw him. Instantly she dissolved into more tears.  
“I'm so sorry. This is all my fault...” She started, before Gupta decided to interrupt her.  
“It's okay. It was going to happen eventually.” He assured her.  
“I still feel so bad.” She insisted.  
“Don't.” He commanded. She bit her lip and looked down. 

On Sadik's end, there was little sign of anything bad happening until partway through the fight, when screaming suddenly erupted from the Africa class. Everyone in the room looked between each other in confusion before the noise abruptly stopped. Sadik looked to Herakles, who was awake and confused. A few seconds later, Cleo walked into the room, looking more dishevelled and concerned than she had ever been before. Helene walked up to her and they shared a nervous glance between each other and across the room and a few short words that nobody but them heard, before Helene turned to the class and Cleo walked back out, her eye just catching Sadik as she left.  
“Class dismissed.” Helene simply stated, before following her friend.

As others in the class cheered and made their way out of the school to enjoy their free time, Sadik sat in place, feeling worried. He hadn't seen Cleo look like that before. She hadn't seen the worry in her eyes before. He wasn't sure she wanted to know why she looked like that.  
“Let's go after mama. Something's happened.” Herakles stated, and Sadik knew he was going to go with the Greek. As he got up and moved to find Helene, he only hoped it was nothing too serious.

In the end, it was pretty serious. As he walked down the corridors, Sadik heard Germania yelling in the Africa class. He and Herakles continued to search for Helene until they found her in the corridor of the medical room. Sadik's heart sank.  
“Don't worry.” She stated as soon as they drew near to her. “It's not as bad as it looks.”  
Sadik ran past her into the room, while Herakles remained behind and asked his mother for the details of what had happened.

The first thing he noticed was Cleo, sitting in a chair next to the bed in the room and speaking quickly in a low voice in a language Sadik thought was probably Greek (not that he understood what was being said). The second thing Sadik noticed was Gupta, laying still on the bed with his head wrapped in fabric and a pained expression on his face.  
“Guppie, are you okay?” He asked. His boyfriend looked towards him and tried to shrug it off.  
“I'll be fine. It's nothing serious,” he insisted.  
“That was terrible. Something must be done.” Cleo stated, turning around and walking out of the room.  
“What happened?” Sadik demanded, not caring for anything else in that moment.  
“It was just a fight... I wasn't even really involved. I just got caught up in the crossfire.” Gupta explained, wincing a little. “Although I wish I hadn't been.”  
“Is there anything I can do?” The taller of the two asked, trying to be as helpful as possible.  
“Just take me home. I want to leave.” The smaller complained, trying to sit up.  
“Whoa, take it easy! Here, i'll just carry ya.” Sadik fretted, scooping his lover up.  
“...This is completely unnecessary.” Gupta stated.  
“Yeah, and I love ya too.” Sadik smirked.  
As they left, they didn't notice the empty chair by the door.

Herakles was already waiting for them when they arrived home. He had been pacing the living room and walked up to the pair as soon as they came in, worried expression on his face.  
“Are you okay?” He asked insistently.  
“I'm fine.” Gupta insisted. Herakles wasn't convinced. The fact he was still being carried probably had something to do with it.  
“I heard there was a fight... And that they were fighting over you.” He continued. Gupta looked down; there was no way he could argue with that.   
“Why?” Herakles inquired.  
“They wanted to know who I was dating.” The Egyptian responded.  
“That's why you cared so much about it all being secret.” Sadik realised.  
“How did that cause such a fight?” Herakles pondered.  
“Fifty curious people all packed into a close space... It only needed a spark. Somebody must have done something to kick it all off.” Gupta shrugged. “I wouldn't know who.”  
“That sounds serious... To think it could happen so easily...” Herakles mused, seemingly falling into thought. Gupta looked him over, took in his dishevelled look and the rings under his eyes that suggested lack of sleep. He still wasn't over his relationship by the looks of things. Was Herakles just being tough for him?

Everyone was brought out of their own thoughts by a knock at the door. Sadik put Gupta down on the sofa and went to the door to see who was calling. As he went, Gupta glanced to the clock- it was only lunchtime. So who was it?  
“I came as soon as I was able to. I apologise if I am late.” Kiku uttered, bowing at Sadik.  
“Nah, yer not late for anythin'... Although, I am curious as to why yer here.” Sadik replied, scratching his face a little.  
“School for the day was cancelled suddenly and we were unsure as to why.” Kiku explained. “When I found out about what had happened, I thought that I had better visit.”  
“Well, yer always welcome here, and ya should know that.” Sadik grinned, letting his friend through. Kiku walked into the flat as Sadik followed him. “It's Kiku!” He announced, bringing Herakles out of his thought processes and making Gupta sit up a little. As he caught sight of them, Kiku bowed lowly.  
“I am very sorry for what happened... It must have been awful. Please, if there is anything I can do...”  
Gupta put up a hand to stop him, already feeling like this was becoming some kind of trend for the day. “Thank you Kiku,” he answered sincerely. “But I will be fine.”  
“Let's just have some tea and forget about it all, eh?” Sadik suggested, stepping in. Kiku looked a little taken aback, but nodded.

Later on, China turned up, wanting his brother to return to their dorm. Before he took Kiku with him, he apologised to Gupta and handed him herbal tea. He wasn't really sure why, especially since he barely knew him. England came by later still, apologising on behalf of his former colonies, if awkwardly.   
And then, there was America.

“Dude, are you okay? You're my primary back-up in Africa, you can't be hurt! Do you need me to beat people up? Just say the word!” He ranted without pause.  
“That won't be necessary America. But thanks.” Gupta rejected, trying to smile politely.   
“Well, if you're sure, but make sure to say something if anything does come up,” the American insisted.  
“Of course,” Gupta conceded as he tried to encourage the visitor towards the door, not wanting any extra company for the rest of the day. Sadik and Herakles were enough.

“Everyone seems pretty worried.” Sadik commented that night, as he sat on the sofa with his boyfriend and reflected on the day that had passed.  
“They do,” Gupta sighed a little. “I didn't ask for it.”  
“Well, I suppose people care.” Sadik shrugged. “I care too.”  
“I know, but...” The smaller man shook his head.  
“It's odd to think something like that could happen... Still, I wonder whether it ever could happen again. Things should change now. The teachers'll make sure of that.” Sadik assured.  
“If that's what you think.” Gupta decided.  
“That is what I think,” Sadik reinforced. “So in the future, ya won't have to worry about things gettin' out of control when people get too curious.”  
Gupta sat and thought over whether it was really that simple, and whether it even made a difference.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sadik and Gupta are cute together, Francis gets a little more to think about, and Matthew and Herakles both help a friend in need.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updating on a Thursday! That's so I can get back to schedule as quickly as possible. Sorry for the late updates, but all my deadlines and tests came within the same two weeks and left me no time to write.
> 
> This story is set back two years ago, so long before the thaw in Cuban-US relations that seems to be developing.

November 22nd

Cleo didn’t turn up for class the next day, leaving the entire of the Africa class with nothing to do. Most took to wandering the grounds aimlessly while the rest of the world wondered what had happened. Gupta wasn’t sure whether it was meant to be some sort of punishment or whether his mother was honestly still trying to figure out what had gone wrong. If it was supposed to be a punishment, it wasn’t serving its purpose; he knew that many of his classmates were enjoying rather than ruing the extra time off. 

Wanting to at least do something productive, he headed home to do homework, hands in his pockets and face in the sky as he walked. It was already getting far too cold for his liking; he was sure he could see his breath in the air. It caused the man to realise just how close to the end of term it was getting. And the end of term meant that ridiculous dance. He cringed in his own embarrassment. If he had his own way, he wouldn’t attend at all. But he knew that Sadik wanted to go and be social. He sighed a little to himself. It wasn’t that bad a thing to sit through in order to make his lover happy, he decided. He was sure others had had to deal with far worse.   
Now if only he could stop feeling so nervous about it.

Sadik sighed and raised his head from the desk. It was mid-morning and yet already he was bored. The Turk still felt twitchy after the events yesterday, and wanted to rush back to his lover’s side as quickly as possible. He felt bad for even leaving, even after Herakles had warned him of all the things his mother would do if he was late. He shoved his head back down into the desk as he thought. He really just wanted the time to pass by as quickly as possible.

Canada sighed, looking out over the grounds from his spot sitting next to the window of the canteen. He hadn’t meant to skip classes, but the North America class had all gone out on a trip… And he had woken up late and been left behind as a result. It seemed as though nobody had questioned his absence. Not even his brother.

As such, he was sitting alone with a cup of coffee, trying to pass the time until Alfred got back and he could lecture him on his rudeness. As he sipped at the warm liquid contently, a bang and a curse came from behind him, and he swivelled around in shock, ready to defend himself if need be. After all, since the fight yesterday the whole school was on high alert, and he knew to be ready for anything. 

He didn’t come face to face with any particular threat. What he saw was Cuba, stood next to the coffee machine, hands pounding the front in frustration. Canada didn’t know how to react. Sometimes Cuba was a friend… But sometimes he wasn’t. As he stood and pondered whether or not to disturb the stocky man, he straightened up, turned away from the machine to look around the room, and locked eyes with Canada. The taller man squeaked, covered his mouth in embarrassment, and tried not to move. The shorter man stared at him for a moment, face scrunched up as though he was trying to figure something out. After a few seconds he suddenly smiled.  
“Mattie? It’s you right?” He guessed.  
Canada breathed a sigh of relief. “Yeah. It’s me.” He confirmed.  
“Ah! Good timing then,” His friend continued. “I can’t get this damned machine to work. Got any ideas?”   
“Y-you have been putting dollars in it right? It doesn’t accept other currencies.” The meek man suggested.  
“Huh? Seriously? We all gotta use that guy’s money now?” Cuba spat. “Why would I be carrying something like that around?” He fumed.  
“Oh. Well, I have some change you could borrow…” Matthew offered, trying to keep things as peaceful as he could.  
“Really? That’d be great, thanks,” the smaller man accepted.  
“Okay,” the Canadian continued, walking up and shoving coins into the machine. “You can order what you like.”   
“Great.” Cuba smiled, keying in the code for some coffee, with an amount of sugar that made Matthew cringe.

“See, this is why I like you Mattie. You’re always helping other people out. And you’re not nearly as obnoxious as your brother.” Cuba explained later, once both men were sitting back down with their hot drinks.  
“Oh, well, thanks I guess.” Matthew laughed, turning a little red. “Why are you here though? What about the trip?” He asked, changing the subject.  
“Eh, I didn’t feel like going. What about you? You don’t seem the type to skip.” The shorter man questioned back.  
“I got left behind because I was late. I don’t think anyone noticed.” The taller man sighed.  
“You serious? You shouldn’t take that man! I’ll help stand up for you next time. We are friends after all, right?” The Cuban assured.  
“Oh. Well, you don’t have to do that,” Matthew insisted. “Although, you can if you want to,” he added immediately, not wanting to offend.  
“Yeah? Well I will then. My friends deserve better,” Cuba stated defiantly.  
“You think so?” The Canadian queried.  
“I know so.” The short man confirmed.  
“Thanks,” the taller replied.  
“No need to thank me,” the stocky one reassured. Matthew smiled.

When Francis returned home that evening, Michelle was lying sprawled on one of the sofas, hands wringing together nervously. Alarmed, he walked straight up to her, wanting to know what was wrong.  
“Cherie, what happened to you?” He asked, gripping her hands and pulling her into a sitting position as he sat down himself. She slumped against his shoulder.  
“It’s my fault…” She whispered.  
“What?” He breathed.   
“The fight… It was all my fault.” She croaked, on the verge of tears.  
“No, of course it isn’t…” Francis cooed, moving an arm to slide around her in comfort. “There’s nothing you could have done.”  
“I’m the one who made them so curious.” She sighed. “I started it, and then people got hurt, and…” She broke off, sobbing.  
“That doesn’t make it your fault.” Francis insisted. “You didn’t punch anyone, did you?”   
He waited for her to shake her head before continuing. “Then it isn’t your fault.” He decided.  
“I just… Feel so bad.” She sobbed.  
“Then lay here a while. I don’t mind.” He soothed.  
“…Thanks.” She smiled a little, shifting a little to lean into his hold.   
“No problem,” he smiled back.

“Hmm…” Francis mused to himself, once Michelle had already fallen asleep, curled up against his side. “To think it would come to this…” He sighed and took a deep breath, fingers stroking her hair a little.  
“Love can work in such mysterious ways sometimes…” He lamented.

When Sadik returned home to find dinner already made, he was confused. When Gupta appeared and explained his classes were cancelled, he was less confused, but more regretful. He really wished he’d skipped class to spend the day with his boyfriend.  
“Don’t be stupid.” Gupta replied when he voiced this. “I don’t want you to get in trouble because of me. Besides, we can see each other now.”  
“So long as the brat doesn’t turn up again.” Sadik commented.  
“Herakles? He made it back before you and went almost straight back out again. I’m not sure what he’s doing, but I don’t think he’s coming back soon.” Gupta returned.  
“So we definitely have this place to ourselves?”   
“Probably,” Gupta corrected.  
Sadik shuffled up to his boyfriend and wrapped an arm around his shoulder. “Great.” He smiled, leaning down to press his face into the smaller man’s hair.

Dinner had been finished and the plates cleared, and Herakles still hadn’t reappeared, which was something that put Sadik in a good mood. He was therefore humming to himself happily as he cuddled his lover on the sofa, taking the time to relax a little. He felt warm and happy and loved, and if he could have chosen to, he would never have moved from that spot. He wanted to lay there forever with his smaller boyfriend. Unfortunately, life just kept on going against the Turk’s wishes. As he leaned in to kiss his boyfriend, a noise of pain came from the other man.  
“What’s wrong?” Sadik asked, suddenly worried.  
“It’s nothing much. Just a bruise… Right here.” Gupta explained, rubbing at his side.  
“Don’t move then. I’ll get ya some ice.” The taller decided, moving to get up.  
“Honestly, it’s not that bad, I’m fine really…” Gupta insisted, getting cut off as he was shifted out of Sadik’s hold and dumped down onto the couch. “Sadik, I’d rather be warm…” He suggested.  
“Good idea. I’ll get blankets too. And tea.” The Turk continued, beginning to roam the flat to find everything.  
Gupta smiled a little and shook his head. There was no stopping his boyfriend when he got like this.

“Feel better?” Sadik checked later on, once both men were settled back down again, this time with blankets and tea and a cold pack pressed against Gupta’s hip.  
“Much better.” Gupta agreed, sighing contentedly. The treatment had helped him feel more soothed, and the hand tracing along his uninjured side instinctively was nice and reassuring. In short, he felt loved.  
“Good,” Sadik continued, kissing his boyfriend lazily on the forehead. “It’s hard seein’ ya like that. I can’t help but do somethin’ about it.”  
“I know,” Gupta smiled a little. “You don’t have to worry quite so much. But I do appreciate it.”  
“Heh,” Sadik smirked. “Ya know I care. And if ya ever need someone to rough some of them classmates of yers up…”  
“You’re at least the third person to offer that.” Gupta sighed. “You know I wouldn’t want that. But thanks anyway.”  
“Yer welcome.” Sadik laughed a little to himself, feeling carefree as he sat with his lover.   
In the end, they fell asleep like that, sprawled under a blanket together without a care for anything else.

Herakles sat up from his spot lying against the grass and breathed in the night air. Despite the cold that had descended on the campus, he still was able to nap outside at all times of the day. It helped him collect his thoughts and left him feeling more serene. Over the last few hours, he had begun to get over his last breakup, and now he was back at a point where he felt calm and ready to get on with his life. That nap had really helped.

As he moved to get up properly and head back to his room for the night, he heard a yell and a crash, and found himself moving in the direction of the noise. Before he had even really considered what he was doing, he was face to face with an irate Hungary.  
“Is everything alright?” He asked, voice level and unfazed. She started at the sound of his voice, took a few deep breaths, and turned to face him.  
“It’s that… Damn prissy Austrian!” She spat. “I don’t think I’ll ever understand him! First he acts like he loves me and wants to be with me, then the very next day he completely denies it! And then just today when I asked him what he meant, he acted as though it’s no concern of mine, and completely brushed off my concerns! It’s as though he doesn’t even know how much he’s upsetting me!” She sighed heavily, clearly very upset.   
“That does sound frustrating…” Herakles sympathised. “I suppose you wish he’d just make up his mind.”  
“Right! Exactly.” She looked up at him and nodded. “When he acts like he’s acting at the moment, it’s just so… Ugh!” She shouted.  
“And yet you still love him, don’t you?” The Greek assumed.  
“It’s why I can’t just forget about him and move on…” She sighed. “It’s the most frustrating thing of all.”  
“Talk to me.” Herakles suggested. “Get it off your chest. It’s what friends are for, right?”  
She stared at him for a moment after he spoke, as a slight smile graced her lips.  
“Okay.” She agreed after a while.  
Her mood continued to improve as she sat with Herakles for the rest of the night, ranting her problems away.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rumours spread around the school, and more than one person reacts.
> 
> In which Sadik is a wingman, Mei is stubborn and somebody else realises what he's taken for granted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sadik is just awesome sometimes.
> 
> Next chapter a lot of the stuff raised in this one will be resolved, which should lead onto the beginning of the end. There are perhaps three or four chapters left to write, it depends on how things go.

November 29th

“Hey, did you hear? People are saying Herakles found himself another girlfriend.” Loukas commented as he sat down to lunch with Gupta and Sadik.  
“I don’t think it’s true.” Gupta contested. “If he had a girlfriend he’d never stop talking about her. I’ve heard nothing of this the last week.”  
“Who are they sayin’ anyway?” Sadik inquired.  
“Eliza apparently.” Loukas answered.  
“Eh? Come on now, they’re clearly just friends.” Sadik scoffed.  
“I know.” The Cypriot agreed. “But they won’t listen when I say that. People here go rumour crazy.”  
“That can’t be helping Herakles to find an actual girlfriend,” Gupta pointed out.  
“We’ll try to set the record straight,” Loukas suggested. “I’m just not sure how much luck we’ll get.”  
“Speakin’ of, where is the brat?” Sadik asked.

“It’s been a while since we sat out like this,” Kiku remarked, sitting down on one of the benches in the grounds with his lunch.  
“Hmm…” Herakles nodded. “It’s getting colder, so we might not be able to do this again for a while.”  
“Right,” Kiku concurred. Herakles nodded again and they fell into silence.  
“Kiku…” Herakles spoke up after a few minutes.  
“Hm?” His friend responded, looking up to him.  
“Is everything alright?” The Greek checked.  
“It’s nothing important.” The smaller man insisted.  
“What is it though?” Herakles pressed.  
“I was just thinking about those rumours…” Kiku blurted out. Immediately he regretted it, and looked up to Herakles in embarrassment.  
“Rumours? Why? What have people been saying?” Herakles demanded.  
“Well, they say you have been dating Miss Hungary,” Kiku admitted.  
“Really?” Herakles appeared shocked at the news. “That’s weird… She’s only been hanging out with me recently because her own love life was upsetting her. I was just being a good friend, I thought.”   
“I see,” Kiku accepted.  
“Were you so quiet because you were unsure as to whether to tell me? You’re not normally very talkative, but even for us this lunch has been silent.” Herakles continued.  
“I was unsure as to whether to congratulate you or tell you.” Kiku answered.  
“Ah. Well, thank you for caring. I suppose I’ll have to find a way to get rid of these rumours before they hurt Eliza.” Herakles decided.  
Kiku felt himself blush a little at the words. At that time, he had no idea why.

“There you are,” Gupta chided when Herakles returned home that day. “We missed you at lunch.”  
“I wouldn’t say missed as such,” Sadik sneered, hanging over the couch lazily.  
“Well, maybe I don’t care if you didn’t miss me,” Herakles retorted. “Since I was eating lunch with Kiku anyway.”  
“I see. How is he?” Gupta encouraged, trying to get the conversation away from whatever argument had a chance of brewing between Sadik and Herakles.  
“He’s absolutely fine. And certainly not caring at all about how little he’s seen of Sadik recently.” Herakles jeered back at the Turk.  
Gupta rolled his eyes. “Herakles, that wasn’t nice.”  
“Yeah, and it ain’t true anyway. I saw Kiku this afternoon, and he told me just how much he wants to see us all again, not just you.” Sadik boasted.  
“Yeah? Well…” Herakles began, getting cut off as Gupta covered his mouth with a frown on his face.   
“Shut up, both of you.” He warned.   
“Someone’s touchy.” Sadik observed.  
“Maybe I have more important things on my mind.” Gupta brushed off. “For example, we still need to deal with those rumours surrounding Herakles.”  
“So you heard too…” The Greek mused.  
“Loukas told us at lunch,” Gupta revealed. “I’m assuming Kiku told you?”  
“Right. He seemed kind of worried about it, but he said he was just fretting over whether or not they were real and so whether I should be told or not.” Herakles shrugged. Behind his back, Sadik made a love-heart symbol with his hands in Gupta’s direction. The Egyptian ignored him.

“Right. So Kiku knows too and like us is probably fighting those rumours.” Gupta summed up. “But it doesn’t seem to be having an effect.”  
“Yet we can’t exactly dump Eliza in it either.” Sadik considered. “The two of ya can’t stop being friends just because of this. It wouldn’t be fair.”  
“So what can we do?” Herakles asked.  
“Maybe ya should get an actual girlfriend. That’d deal with things.” Sadik proposed.  
“Or boyfriend…” He added quietly after.  
“That’s… Not going too well.” Herakles admitted.  
“It’ll all turn out in the end,” Gupta assured.  
“Yeah, if he wakes up to what’s in front of him,” Sadik cut in.   
“What’s that supposed to mean?” Herakles fumed, not understanding Sadik’s words and so assuming them to be a slight of some kind.  
“I mean,” Sadik explained. “Kiku. Come on, he’s so clearly into ya! He was in pieces while ya were with Michelle, and now the minute he thinks ya got a new girlfriend, he’s back being all quiet and contemplative? He’s gotta like ya. I bet he’s just in denial or something. And man, a guy like Kiku… Why wouldn’t ya?”  
“Excuse me?” Gupta folded his arms, a warning tone in his voice.  
“Of course,” Sadik backpedalled. “I’m spoken for. But ya sure as hell ain’t Herakles! So go on!”  
“But if you say he’s in denial… I don’t want to force him.” Herakles fretted.  
“Right. Not helping Sadik.” Gupta complained.  
“…I wouldn’t go that far.” Herakles mused. “It’s given me… Something to think about.”

“Something wrong again Kiku?” Mei asked, walking into her brother’s room that night. “You’ve been acting all down.”  
“It’s nothing much,” her older brother replied.  
“Are you sure?” Mei pressed.  
“I just jumped to conclusions about Herakles and Miss Hungary. It was embarrassing.” The older sibling relented.  
“Oh, so they really aren’t dating?” Mei absorbed, before locking onto the rest of what Kiku had said. “Hey, you’re getting embarrassed a lot around him lately, aren’t you?”  
“I wouldn’t say that,” Kiku protested.   
“I would. You keep on coming home feeling embarrassed or upset or nervous, and Herakles is always the cause.” She folded her arms. “From where I’m standing, it looks like you like him a lot.”  
“He is one of my best friends,” Kiku pointed out.  
“I meant as more than friends and you know it.” Mei pouted.  
“I think you’ve made a mistake…” Kiku sighed.  
“I know you,” his sister argued. “And I’ve seen you get embarrassed at social situations, let friends down, feel neglected by people and even be hurt a whole deal by your friends. And nothing else elicits a reaction like the one you’re having. What else can it be but love?”  
“I think there is a flaw in your reasoning.” Kiku objected.  
“Where?” Mei demanded.  
“Well…” Kiku thought out loud. Several seconds later he hadn’t come up with anything, and Mei went back to pressuring him.  
“Admit it Kiku. You love him.” She concluded.  
“No.” Kiku denied.  
“You do.” She argued.  
“No.” He repeated.  
“Come on!” She whined.  
“…Maybe.” He let slip. Mei knew that was as close to a ‘yes’ as she was ever going to get.

“I knew it.” She replied smugly. “So tell him.”  
“No,” Kiku insisted yet again.  
“Seriously Kiku, you have to ask him out before someone else does! Herakles is seriously in demand, in case you hadn’t noticed.” Mei discussed.  
“I know.” Kiku admitted.  
“So act!” She pressured.  
“No,” the man shook his head. “I couldn’t do that.”  
“We’re all behind you,” his sister encouraged.  
“I can’t tell him.” Kiku sighed.  
“Then I will,” Mei threatened.  
“Don’t,” her brother growled.  
“You’ll tell him by the end of the week or I will,” she finalised.  
Kiku sighed and let his head fall into his hands.

Norway was annoyed.  
It was almost as though Sweden and Finland were trying to make him jealous. They had gone out for dinner somewhere fancy at the beginning of the evening (leaving him sandwiched between Iceland’s indifference and Denmark’s excitability), and then came back only to spend the entire of the rest of the night curled up together on the couch, blankets covering them as they cuddled and whispered to each other. As he watched from the counter, sipping impatiently at some coffee, the Norwegian couldn’t help but feel irritated. Couldn’t they just go to bed? He knew that at this rate, he was going to end up doing something that would involve him swallowing his own pride. And that was something he really didn’t want to do.

Ten minutes later, he found himself caving in.  
“Denmark.” He stated flatly, knocking on his flatmate’s door.  
“Hm?” The Dane answered, opening the door a little and peeking out.  
“There’s no one else watching is there?” The smaller man checked.  
“Don’t think so?” Denmark guessed.  
“Alright…” Norway frowned. “I’ll go to the stupid dance with you.”  
“Really? Why the change of heart?” The tall one laughed, ruffling Norway’s hair. “Did you get lonely or something? You miss me?”   
“Shut up,” Norway scowled.  
“I’m gonna tell everyone,” Denmark boasted, running down the hallway.   
“Don’t,” the Norwegian warned, sprinting after him.

Iceland had been minding his own business when there had been a crash in the hall and a large amount of shouting. Without even getting up he looked to the doorway, rolled his eyes and turned back to his computer.  
“Idiots.”

Austria paced nervously over the floor, running a hand through his hair as he stewed in his own problems. Fine, so he was a fool. He had put his own pride and dislike of being gossiped about ahead of Hungary’s own feelings. He could understand how selfish that had been. And when he thought back, he knew he had upset her. But to so quickly go off with another man…! He had to wonder whether her words and actions from before had been creative lies.  
“But then, you denied those rumours yourself… And every time she asks you about it, you brush her off. It’s not like you make it obvious you care.” He complained to himself. His own last words caught his attention, and he took to thinking for a few moments.  
“Perhaps I need to do something. Something that will prove my feelings to her.” He decided. The more he thought about it the more his plan became obvious. Not even in the wildest of the rumours did it sound at all like Hungary was in a serious relationship with anyone- it seemed more as though she was messing around. And maybe, Austria thought, that meant that she was trying to bring him to his senses. Perhaps she was waiting for him to take her back. The Austrian smiled to himself as he walked over to his piano and sat down, fingers dancing over the keys experimentally as his mind raced to come up with something.

There was no way now that he would even consider giving up.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mei gets involved to resolve Kiku's hesitation while several others grasp what is right in front of them. Prussia winds up in detention.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the pieces are fitting into place. It's getting close to the end of the story, with only a couple of weeks to go.

6th December

It had been a week. One week exactly. Kiku knew Mei and knew she always kept her word. He had been putting it off for day after day, but today he knew. Today, he would have to tell Herakles how he felt. And it was lunchtime, which he knew was his best shot. All he had to do was go up to Herakles and ask him to eat lunch with him alone somewhere. Then he would tell him. It was simple. And yet Kiku couldn’t do it. However much he tried to get closer to that table where Herakles was eating lunch already. After a few minutes of fretting, Mei noticed him and stretched.  
“Well, guess I have to do everything myself.” She commented, standing and walking over to the table Herakles was sitting at.  
“Oh no.” Kiku whispered to himself. He couldn’t let her do this. As he stood to follow her, she caught Herakles’s attention and began to speak. Kiku feared he was unable to stop her. He waited.  
“Can Kiku come sit with you guys?” She asked. “The rest of us have club activities, and Yao has the School Council to attend, and we don’t really want to leave him by himself.”  
Herakles looked over to Kiku, who was still stood up while holding his lunch awkwardly.  
“Ya don’t have to ask somethin’ like that!” Sadik interjected. “Come on Kiku! Ya know yer welcome over here.”  
The Japanese man breathed a sigh of relief. She hadn’t told. He hurried over to where Herakles was.  
“You can sit next to Herakles.” Gupta commented, glancing over at the empty chair next to the Greek.  
“Okay.” Kiku nodded, slumping down into the place.  
“Anyway, I have to go now. See you later Kiku,” Mei waved, running from the canteen and leaving Kiku sat next to Herakles and feeling incredibly awkward.

“So how’ve ya been Kiku?” Sadik asked, trying to make conversation.  
“Oh. Things have been okay with me.” Kiku responded.  
“That’s good.” Gupta added in, trying not to read too much into his tone but looking knowingly over at Herakles regardless.  
“That’s good.” Herakles smiled a little, before appearing to think for a moment. Kiku turned back to his food, trying to make it look as though he was eating, but failing as he consistently missed his mouth with nervousness.  
“Are you going with anyone to the dance later this month?” Herakles enquired finally.  
“No,” Kiku replied, still not meeting anyone’s gaze.  
“Me neither. I’m beginning to wonder if I’ll just end up alone.” Herakles admitted. “Although, perhaps it won’t have to be that way.”  
“Why would that be?” Kiku urged, looking up finally.  
“You could go with me.” Herakles ventured. “That is, if you want to.”  
“I would. Want to, that is.” Kiku whispered, blushing.  
“That’s… Great.” Herakles grinned, leaning in to pull Kiku into a hug.  
“Finally.” Sadik commented, looking to Gupta.  
“You look happy.” The Egyptian observed.  
A general cheer resounded throughout the room.  
“People are watching.” Kiku complained.  
“Should we go somewhere private to talk then?” Herakles suggested, letting Kiku go and standing up.  
“Okay,” Kiku nodded, following Herakles from the room.

Michelle watched after them both with a smile on her face.  
“I suppose sometimes people just need to see what’s right in front of them.” Francis commented, sitting opposite her.  
“All that time, their concern for each other was because of such a thing…” She mused. “It’s enough to make me wonder whether you are the same.”  
“Me?” Francis repeated, before sighing. “You have a point, I must admit. Love works in mysterious ways sometimes.”  
“It does.” She accepted, before looking up with shining eyes. “Do you want to see where it takes us?”

Austria breathed deeply as he continued to play the keys of his piano. The melody that he wove became more intricate and complicated the further he went on, but remained as beautiful and stirring as it had always been. In his eyes it was the perfect tribute to his love, who remained to this day a beautiful and yet complex individual. And he wouldn’t change that for the world.  
“Roderich? So you are the one making all this noise.” Eliza commented, walking into the music room.  
“It is more than pure noise. It is art.” The Austrian argued.  
“Whatever it is, it’s the middle of the day. What inspired you to start doing all this?” She pressed.  
“It could never have been anything else but you.” He admitted his playing stopping for a moment. “I was a fool to deny our relationship. I didn’t even stop to think of how you would feel. I only ask that you could forgive me.”  
“Oh…” She sighed, walking over to where his fingers were still on the keys of the piano, covering them with her own. “Roderich… You didn’t have to do this. All I wanted was to know you really did care.”  
“I could not help but feel I was losing you.” He shook his head. “I had to do this. I had to win you back.”  
“You never lost me.” She insisted, tracing a hand over his jaw. “Never truly. I was just waiting for you to come back to your senses and stop your pointless denials.”  
“I am sorry Eliza.” He sighed, embracing her lovingly. “So sorry.”  
“I already forgave you.” She assured, burying her face into his hair.

They remained in that room for the rest of the day, talking and smiling and falling in love all over again.

Prussia cursed as he wrote endlessly on the blackboard of the Europe class. Okay, so it was a bad idea to answer back at Byzantine when she’d called him out for being late. But it’s not like he was the only one who was skipping class! He hadn’t seen prissy pants all day for instance. He was infuriated at what he saw as the preferential treatment others in the class had gotten.  
“You know, I don’t think you’ll get a hundred lines on that board when your writing looks like that.” Came a voice from behind him.  
“Who cares?!” He growled in frustration, turning on his heel to see Romania sitting on one of the desks.  
“I care.” He huffed. “I’m not allowed to go until you get it right either.”  
“The hell happened to you to get you stuck like this?” The Prussian asked, quirking an eyebrow. He knew Romania was the kind of guy to use magic tricks and was perhaps liable to playing around, but he couldn’t remember him getting into trouble too much of the time. At least, not since he started keeping his pets in his room instead of letting them roam the school.  
“Apparently calling out in class. It’s not my fault though.” He sighed. “Bulgaria passed me a note saying he was going to this dance thing with Cyprus- just as friends, though- and that I could always go with them, since I was his friend too, and then I was trying to send a note back and Germany screwed it up, and I got annoyed so I told him to stop interfering in my life. And that’s meant to count as calling out in class.”  
“Yeah, that sounds like my brother.” Prussia laughed a little. “And whatever man. Byzantine’s in a bad mood or something.”  
“Should we cheat then?” The magic user suggested. “I need to get to club activities, and I’m sure you don’t want to be stuck writing the other eighty lines you need to get out of here using only the half of the board that’s still clean.”  
Prussia looked over his writing. Sure enough, his large script covered over half of the board with just twenty of his lines.  
“Deal.” He agreed.  
“Just don’t tell anyone. Or I might have to kill you.” Romania insisted, winking before chanting some spell at the board. Instantly the one hundred lines were written in neat cursive.  
“Cool.” Prussia nodded.  
“It benefits us both, so I don’t mind.” Romania shrugged. “But seriously. Tell anyone and you’re dead.” He waved back at Prussia as he walked from the room. Prussia stared after him and shuddered a little.

“Kiku!” Mei called, running up to her brother as he worked on dinner that evening. “I didn’t get a chance to speak to you in class. And you ran off right after. Did everything go alright with Herakles?”  
“We were talking it over.” Kiku explained, blushing bright red even though his voice remained composed. “Herakles wants to be with me. He thought we should go on a date before we go to the dance together so that we have more time to get used to our… Changing circumstances.”  
“Really? So where are you going to go?” She asked curiously.  
“We already went. To the park.” The older brother answered.  
“That sounds great!” Mei cheered. “I’m so happy it worked out well for you.”  
“So am I.” Kiku agreed.  
“And you Mei?” Li spoke up from his spot on the sofa. “What will you do?”  
“What do you mean?” She asked, walking a few steps away from Kiku.  
“You’ve been spending a lot of time worrying about Kiku. What about you?” He asked.  
“What about me?” She queried.  
“Kiku will go to the dance with Herakles. Kasem will go with Hue. Who will you go with?” He spelled out.  
“You?” She guessed.  
“Like, that sounds good.” He commented.  
“Li.” Mei folded her arms. “That’s a stupidly roundabout way to ask someone out. You could have just said something sooner.”  
“Whatever.” Li shrugged.  
Kiku smiled. Family could be funny sometimes.

Herakles smiled lazily as he sprawled backwards over the sofa that evening, as he often did when he had a new love interest. Gupta watched him happily as he began cooking over at the kitchenette.  
“Ya finally hooked up with that guy. We were beginning to think it would never happen.” Sadik joked, sitting beside the Greek.  
“Jealous?” Herakles shot back.  
“Nah, I got mine already.” Sadik shrugged.  
“But it does look like things are finally over.” Gupta responded.  
“Hopefully they now are. It’s a new reality. And one I like.” Herakles decided.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The week before the dance, everyone prepares in their own ways and some of the last issues are sorted out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one more chapter to go!
> 
> Apologies for how long this took to write. I've been busier than I thought I'd be with exams and preparing for my second semester. The last chapter of this might also take some time as I can see it being longer than the last several, and I want to plan it out carefully. I'm committed to getting it up by Valentine's Day at the latest and hopefully by the end of January.

14th December

Prussia walked along the halls of the school buildings, destination already set in his mind. He knew he was going to have to swallow some pride. But he saw himself as having no other choice. When he knocked on the door and actually got a response, he felt just a little less awkward.  
“Ah, it’s you again. Is there something you wanted?” Romania asked, turning around to face the newcomer.  
“I just realised I never got your name.” Prussia blew off, trying to play down his reasons for coming.  
“Oh. Valeriu Daleanu. Is that seriously all you came for?” The magic user answered.  
“Hey Valeriu. I’m Gilbert.” Prussia laughed to himself. “Are the rest of the magic club here or did they go already?”  
“I already know your name. Everyone knows you. And yes, they left a few minutes ago.” Valeriu explained. “Why? Are you having trouble with something?”  
“It’s about the dance.” Gilbert admitted.  
“Really? The dance you basically took upon yourself to make more complicated? Which you added the date rule to so it’d be more interesting?” The Romanian shook his head. “What about the dance anyway?”

“It’s everyone else. It’s not me.” Gilbert sighed.  
“Everyone?” Valeriu questioned.  
“Yeah, everyone! Everyone else is just paired up so… Nicely! My brother’s out with little Italy, and I feel like too much of a third wheel to go with them, and nobody else will go with me, since they’re all loved up with someone they want alone time with! The only people even thinking of going in a three with people is you and your friends and Russia and his sisters, and I’m not asking that creepy manchild! You’re the only person even close to a friend I can ask.” Prussia sighed. “And it’s so not awesome.”  
“So now you need saving from your own forfeit?” Valeriu assumed. “That’s amusing. You’re amusing. It’s a deal just on that.”  
“You find me funny?” Gilbert queried, not knowing what else to say.  
“Right. You actually do interesting things. It makes me want to keep you around.” Valeriu shrugged.  
“Is that so… Well, I suppose your pranks can be pretty awesome too.” The Prussian complimented.  
“Then shall we bring some ‘awesome’ to this party?” Romania suggested.  
“Sounds like a plan.” Gilbert smiled.

“I’m actually excited about the dance now.” Herakles admitted, as he lounged on the couch watching Gupta as he wandered to and fro around the flat.  
“That’s nice.” His Egyptian friend responded, stopping for a moment to rest and deciding to sit down on one of the chairs.  
“What are you doing anyway?” Herakles asked.   
“Housework. It’s not like it does itself.” Gupta shrugged.  
“You act like a housewife.” Herakles commented. Gupta changed the subject.  
“Are you going out with Kiku again?” He questioned.  
“Tomorrow.” Herakles answered. “We wanted to go eat somewhere.”  
“That sounds good.” Gupta nodded. “Sadik wanted to stay in, but I think he’ll like us having the house to ourselves.”   
“So he can get some action in before I come home?” Herakles guessed.  
“That really depends.” The smaller friend stated non-committally.  
“It has been a long time for you guys, just saying.” The Greek continued.  
“You almost make it all sound deliberate.” Gupta stated. “And anyway, my sex life shouldn't be your concern. It's private.”  
“I didn't mean anything by it.” Herakles shrugged.  
“It's fine.” Gupta nodded. “I'm fine. Now let me work.” He finished, wandering off into the flat.

Cuba walked up to the door of the flat he was pretty sure America lived in and pounded on it impatiently. Earlier in the day he had gotten into an argument with the loud American and wanted to make it well known that he had no desire to consider the matter over with. However, his tone softened when the door was opened and he saw a figure he remembered was not America.  
“Canada? That is you right?” He checked.   
“Yeah. Al and Arthur went to the movies and Francis went shopping with Michelle so I’m here alone.” Matthew answered.  
“Huh. Well, guess I can’t give America a piece of my mind then. I’ll try again the next time.” Cuba shrugged.  
“Yeah. He’ll be back tomorrow, in case you need to talk to him.” Canada agreed.  
“Right.” Cuba nodded before remembering something. “Oh, and Canada?”   
“Hm?”   
“You know how I’ll always stand up for you? Well, I’ll make sure nothing happens to you at this dance thing next week. In fact, we can go together if you want.”  
“…Are you asking me out?” Matthew assumed.  
“It doesn’t have to be like that, if you don’t want it to be.” Cuba backpedalled.   
“Well maybe I do want it to be. It took you long enough to ask.” Canada replied insistently.  
“So. Go with me?” Cuba repeated.  
“Of course.”

“Ah, can you believe it? Everyone's happy with someone and even Lovino got what he wanted in the end-even if he wouldn't admit it to anyone else- and the dance is next week and we're going to look so great together Luddy, and...” Feliciano rambled, speeding around his room while trying to pick out outfits.  
“That is very nice Feliciano. Now if you would just give me one minute while I finish this work...” Ludwig answered, sighing.  
“But you have to get clothes too! I need to pick you out something to wear.” The Italian argued.  
“One minute. It'll have to wait until then.” The German repeated, getting to his feet. “Wait here. I need to go to the printer.”   
“Okay.” Feliciano agreed. Ludwig turned around and walked the short distance to the printer before picking up his work and bringing it back to where he had left Feliciano. It couldn't have taken him more than forty seconds. Yet when Ludwig returned, Feliciano was nowhere to be found.

“Oh, looks like little Italy is trying to do something. It looks like fun.” Russia commented, sitting on a bench with his older sister and watching the Italian speed by.  
“He seems to be full of purpose today. I wonder where he's going though.” She commented.  
“I don't really know. But I'm sure wherever he's going, everything will be alright regardless.” The tall man smiled.   
“Right!” His sister agreed.  
“Feliciano, where are you going?” Ludwig fumed, chasing after his boyfriend.  
“Ah, well... Mostly alright.” Russia amended.

“Honestly Kiku, this is unbelievable.” Yao sighed, shaking his head. “Everyone's suddenly getting boyfriends and girlfriends... You young people! People don't just fall in love overnight like this!”  
“I think people have been falling in love over the last few months.” Kiku argued. “But they have only now begun to act on it.”  
“But seriously! You should take it slower than this. What's the rush all about?” Yao continued.  
“You wouldn't want to hold off on happiness once you've found it, would you?” Kiku questioned.  
“But still. All of you are going off. It makes me feel almost lonely. I never realised you were growing up so fast.” Yao complained.   
“I can't help that. I can't not date anyone just because you'd be lonely if I did.” Kiku argued.  
“Aww, don't be so down Yao! Come on, let's go together, huh? We can still have fun.” Korea pouted.  
“It won't be the same without the others. We're hardly a coherent family.” Yao huffed.  
“...I don't think that the most important part of being a family is just turning up to things with them.” Korea shrugged.  
“But...” Yao began, before he was cut off by Feliciano bursting into the room.  
“Ah Kiku! I heard everything and wow am I happy for you, I mean I had to come over here anyway because I'm so excited about everything but seriously, good for you!” He babbled, running up to Kiku and hugging him tightly.  
“Ah, let me go, please...” The older man gasped, struggling to get out of the tight hold.  
“Oh, but of course I can't forget Herakles! I have to go and congratulate him too!” The Italian continued, jumping on the spot. “So I'll see you later Kiku! We have to gossip about the dance sometime!” He smiled and ran from the room, leaving Kiku and Yao staring after him. As they turned back towards each other, Ludwig walked into the room.  
“Has anyone seen Feliciano?”

Feliciano ran across the campus, travelling towards Herakles's flat, while retaining his own bubbly demeanour, clearly excited about everything that was going on. He carried on, ignoring the world around him, which lead to him running into Sadik. Literally.  
“Oh, sorry about that.” He laughed. “I was trying to find Herakles.”  
“Brat's probably in his room. I can go there with ya.” Sadik suggested, stepping back from Feliciano and turning around.   
“Okay, let's go then!” Feli grinned, starting to skip off.

“Hey, I'm back!” Sadik announced, walking through the door to the flat.  
“What took you so long?” Herakles shot back.  
“Herakles! I'm really happy you and Kiku sorted everything out! It makes me so excited to see you at the dance, I really hope you can all have a good time and...” Feliciano rambled, walking through the door.  
“Ah, Feliciano. It is good to see you too.” Herakles smiled lazily. “It is nice for you to be so happy for Kiku.”  
“And I'm happy for you! I'm just glad things turned out so well.” Feliciano insisted.  
“So you ran all the way over here?” Gupta assumed, walking into the main room to see what was going on.  
“Right!... Oh no, I was supposed to be waiting for Ludwig!” The Italian frowned suddenly. “I'll have to go home right away! It was good seeing you!” He waved, turned around, and ran from the flat.  
“...That was sudden.” Gupta commented.  
“...Has anyone here seen Feliciano?” Ludwig queried, sticking his head around the door.  
“Funny thing that.” Sadik mused. “Ya literally just missed him.”  
Gupta had to resist the urge to sigh out loud. This place was too strange sometimes.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the day of the dance, and all is well with the world. And the dancefloor is made of rubber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, i'm finally done, just... Wow.
> 
> This might come in a couple minutes after midnight. I did technically finish writing on Valentine's XD
> 
> And for all you Americans, it'll still be February 14th. Have the final chapter!
> 
> This seriously was started back in 2012. Like, I only now realise I chose the date for the dance all those years ago as December 21st 2012... I never even noticed XD.  
> After this, I'll just be updating Beneath the Waves and Orbs of Red and Blue until around Easter time. I'll probably be back with something new after that time.
> 
> Also- this chapter is the reason for the rating. It's also long.

21st December

Gupta felt mildly nervous as he paced around the living room waiting for Herakles and Sadik. He had already dressed up ready for the dance- which for him meant donning a shirt, tie and alluring eyeliner. They would be going to pick up Kiku after this, he supposed. Then they would be going to the dance. Gupta didn't like dancing in public. Parties with bucket-loads of people he didn't know or care about really weren't his thing. But he wanted Sadik to have fun, and that meant stepping out of his comfort zone a little. He knew that. And he was okay with it, as long as it meant Sadik had a good time.

“Ah, you're ready quickly.” Herakles commented, walking into the living room and flopping down on the sofa. “Nice eyeliner by the way.”  
“Thanks.” His Egyptian friend shrugged. “Nice suit.”  
“Ah, do you think so? I think it's stuffy. I'd like to get it off as soon as I can... Oh yeah, I'm going to Kiku's afterwards.”  
“What? To take your clothes off for him? I would have thought Kiku would take things slower than that.” Gupta commented.  
“Not like that.” Herakles explained. “We aren't having sex. I just wanted to watch a movie with him. Kiku doesn't want to stay at the dance for long.”   
“That sounds good.” Gupta nodded.  
“What about you? Do you want to take your clothes off for anyone?” The Greek asked.  
“...No comment.” Gupta glared.

“Hey, what's goin' on?” Sadik questioned, walking into the room. Gupta glanced over to him, took in the shirt that was casually left open at the top, revealing the expanse of the Turk's neck. He considered walking over to his boyfriend and fixing his clothes. Then with a smile he realised he wouldn't have it any other way.  
“Wow.” Sadik smirked, looking Gupta up and down. “Ya look great. I should take ya out more often.”  
“As long as you wear that shirt.” Gupta replied, eyeing Sadik like a hawk. “It makes you look hot.”  
“Try not to mentally undress each other in my presence.” Herakles complained. “We haven't even gone to the dance yet.”  
“Sure, we'll have plenty of time for that later.” Sadik grinned.  
“Spare me the ugly details.” Herakles frowned.

“Be careful out there Kiku. And don't stay out too late! I'll be watching.” Yao chided his sibling, fussing around the place as Kiku waited by the door.  
“You really don't need to worry about me. Go and have fun out there.” Kiku insisted.  
“How am I meant to have fun when the rest of you are out there with boyfriends and girlfriends or whatever?” The older whined.  
“You have friends. And Yong Soo.” The younger pointed out. Yao huffed in annoyance. Seconds later there was a knock at the door.  
“Have fun Kiku!” Mei shouted from the bathroom.  
“Don't drink the punch. It'll totally get spiked.” Li advised.  
“Thanks Mei.” Kiku called back. “...Is it ever any different?” He offered in Li's general direction.  
“Of course not. Don't drink the punch Kiku.” Yao added, a little late to make an impact.  
“Okay.” He nodded, trying to hurry things along as he grabbed the door and rushed out to meet with Herakles.

“Okay. So we totally play it cool. Don't wanna get anyone suspicious, got it?” Prussia checked, striding into the dance hall with Romania.  
“Obviously.” His company rolled his eyes. “All we have to do is wait for our chance.”  
“What are you two going on about?” Arthur sighed, walking over. “You'd better not be planning anything, do you understand me?”  
“As if I'd ever tell you anything I was planning.” Romania retorted, sticking his tongue out at England.  
“Well if that's the case, I'll just have to watch you the entire time.” Arthur warned.  
“You really sure you want to do that? Really?” Alfred chipped in, walking up to the group. “Don't you want to just have a good time? I don't think horseplay matters all that much.”  
“Are you seriously suggesting we just let them go?!” Arthur exclaimed.  
“Well, yeah.” Alfred pouted, pressing his hands against his boyfriend's cheek. “Because I'd rather just spend the night with you than wonder about whatever some pranksters are up to.”  
“W-well, I...” Arthur blushed and looked down at the floor. “Don't you dare try anything funny!” He fumed at the pair in front of him, before allowing Alfred to lead him off towards the other end of the hall, where Matthew and Francis were already setting up tables.  
“Wow. He needs to chill. We just wanted to get this party started.” Prussia sighed, setting a stereo down in the corner.  
“Right. Let's go.” Romania grinned, showing a single pointed fang.

“I'm already looking forward to it soooo much! I just know we're gonna have a great night out there!” Feliciano assured Ludwig, dressing himself in a fashionable shirt while his boyfriend made himself as formal-looking as possible.  
“That's nice Feliciano. I know how excited you've been.” The taller, calmer one smiled a little, shrugging on a blazer. Feliciano pouted.  
“You're dressing way too formal! Loosen up a little!” He insisted.  
“The invitation asked for formal wear. I cannot simply ignore such a rule.” The German responded.  
“Okay, I guess I can let you do that... On one condition.” Feliciano decided.  
“What could you possibly want?” Ludwig asked.  
“Let me take that thing from you the moment we get there.” The Italian demanded.  
“If that's what you want.” Ludwig sighed.  
“Yay! Okay, let's get our stuff together and head out!” Feliciano chirped.

The music was already blaring by the time Austria and Hungary made it to the dance hall. Prussia had made himself busy. In only the time it had taken the group over to the left side to set up the tables and food, the prankster had set up a stereo and speakers, selected the music for the night, and decorated the dance-floor with glitter (with helping magic courtesy of Romania).  
“Oh look. If it isn't you.” Said nation sneered at the sight of Hungary.  
“Fancy seeing you here.” Hungary shot back. “Looks as though you've finally found your place along with this one.” She sent a loaded look over at Prussia. “Now I can keep an eye on both of you at once, thank God.”  
“Heh, if you can catch us!” Prussia laughed.  
“Gilbert, don't create a scene.” Austria chided.  
“Hey dudes!” Alfred shouted over from the refreshments table. “Welcome to the party!”

Kiku ended up walking the entire way to the dance with Herakles, Sadik and Gupta, chatting amicably among themselves and not caring too much for how late they were or what happened to them along the way. By the time they arrived at the dance hall, the party was already in full swing.

Glitter was raining from apparently nowhere. The music was blaring. Arthur was somehow already drunk. Prussia was walking towards them with a grin on his face.  
“Hey guys!” He greeted. “You all being awesome?”  
“Something like that.” Herakles shrugged, speaking for everyone.  
“So? You all kept up with that dare then? Even Hera?” Prussia checked.  
“Sure thing! Nobody here's lonely or anythin'.” Sadik assured, gripping Gupta's hand lightly. He looked towards Sadik and blushed a little.  
“Sure seems that way.” Prussia nodded. “Okay then! Enjoy yourselves out there.” He grabbed Herakles as he walked past. “And take care of Kiku, you hear me?”  
“No problem.” Herakles agreed, walking out into the dance hall.

Chairs had been pushed to the side of the room, and some tables were stood up one end, but at the moment the group were standing firmly on the dance floor in the middle. Kiku made a beeline for the seating, and Herakles followed. Sadik looked around a little more. 

He noticed Australia and New Zealand were chatting and laughing over by the drinks table, perhaps already a little chatty from the alcohol that was no doubt flowing. Poland was doing Lithuania's nails in another corner of the room for some reason. Austria was leading Hungary in a ballroom dance despite the rock music currently playing. Switzerland spun Liechtenstein around like a doll. At one of the tables, Michelle sat feeding Francis pudding. For now at least, things didn't seem too wild.

Over by the entrance, Prussia was watching the door, springing at people as they arrived to check they all had dates. When the Nordics appeared as a group of five, he instantly got suspicious.   
“Hey! You've got an odd number here.” He complained.  
“Are you sure?” Iceland mentioned. “I could have sworn there were six of us.”  
“What?! You've always just been five!” The Germanic complained.  
“Oh. Does the puffin not count?” Iceland assumed.  
“What puffin?” Prussia asked, trying to get around Iceland to look.  
The youngest of the Nordics continued to hold him up while the others simply walked in without a fuss.  
“Let's go eat something!” Denmark suggested, gripping Norway's hand and dragging him off as he tried to protest.  
“Oh. Looks like they just went.” Finland pointed out.  
Sweden wrapped his arm around the smaller man and pulled him against his chest.

“So, you made it too Loukas.” Herakles observed, sitting with his brother, Bulgaria and Kiku at one of the tables.  
“Yeah, we wanted to at least show up...” The younger brother explained.  
“It's good to see you.” Herakles continued.  
“It is. And I'm happy you have someone in your life again.” Loukas replied.  
“Um...” Kiku looked down at the table.  
“No need to be embarrassed.” Herakles assured. “I want people to know all about us.”  
“...Perhaps not everything.” Kiku insisted.  
“Perhaps not everything.” Herakles considered.

“So, do ya wanna dance?” Sadik asked, cocky grin in place as he looked towards Gupta.  
“There are a lot of people here.” Gupta looked to the floor. “I don't know how I feel about it.”  
“Then don't look at them.” Sadik advocated, wrapping his arms around Gupta. “Just focus on me.”  
“Seriously?” Gupta dead-panned.  
“Seriously.” Sadik reiterated. “Just look at me. Don't worry about anyone else. Fuck 'em.”  
“Sadik...” Gupta smiled a little. “Okay.”  
He leaned upwards to place his hands on Sadik's shoulders and tried not to worry about the rest.

Italy and Romano had brought out the wine before their group had left for the dance. Ludwig had largely stayed clear. Antonio hadn't. He and Lovino were both tipsy before they even saw Prussia.  
“Ah, Gil! How are you doing?” The Spaniard smiled happily as he staggered up to his friend.  
“Hey Toni. You been on the liquor already? Party's here, not back in your room.” Gilbert laughed, going along with it.  
“Ah, it was so nice. We were all talking and laughing...” Feliciano chipped in.  
“And now we're just going to go over there and try not to embarrass ourselves. Have a good night Bruder.” Ludwig added, steering Feliciano away by the shoulders.  
“Wow, off they go...” Antonio stated.  
“Well duh. They're going to be by themselves and do all that cute stuff.” Lovino frowned. “Perfect.”  
“Aww, lighten up.” Antonio pouted, poking Lovino in the cheek. “Come on, there's sure to be more wine, and we can dance, and we don't need to worry about your brother at all. He'll be fine by himself.”   
“Well, more wine does sound good... But I'm not going to do any of that cheesy crap, you understand?” The shorter man emphasised.  
“Suuuure. Anyway, you guys have fun!” Prussia finished, waving them off.

Ten minutes later Lovino and Antonio were owning the dance-floor together. Nobody ever moved better when them when they put their minds and a bottle of vino to it.

Kiku's family didn't turn up until a while later. Vietnam made a beeline for the corner and stayed there over half an hour until Thailand was able to coax her out with food. They spent the rest of the evening chatting away, barely noticed by the rest of the room. Mei and Li spent the first hour club dancing regardless of whatever music came on, before retiring to one of the tables to check their social media. China hated even being in the vicinity of such a modern party atmosphere, but Korea's persuasion and an unhealthy amount of drink had him dancing along with it by the end. Kiku seemed nothing less of amused by this, but kept an eye on Yao and the rest of them all the same, having multiple fruitful conversations with each. In the process, he also got increasingly drunk. Herakles noticed and resolved to look out for him.

Netherlands and Belgium didn't show up until long after the party had started. The girl was adamant in having a dance before the end of the night, which she achieved only after her brother had eaten dozens of pieces of chocolate. And dozens of shots of liquor. He opened up just a little after that, and was happy to twirl her around like a child while she laughed intensely.

A while after that, Russia arrived.  
He had brought his sisters, Estonia and Latvia with him. Prussia advanced on them, and the Baltic nations slipped past as he squared up to the Russian.  
“You can't just walk in here with three people like that! So un-awesome!” He declared  
“I see no problem here, yes?” Russia decided, smiling devilishly. Prussia shivered.  
“Well. Uh...”  
“Leave him alone, yeah?” Romania chipped in. “Don't mess with my chew toy, Russia.”  
“Oh? He belongs to you now? How interesting.” Russia giggled. “I suppose I can leave him to you then... We'll be on our way.”   
As he walked off with his sisters, Ukraine looking back at them apologetically, Prussia made to follow. Romania held him back.  
“Don't. He's not worth it.” He persisted.

“Well, I guess everyone's here now anyway.” Gilbert accepted. “Time to make this place more interesting.”  
“Wait!” Alfred pitched in, from his place standing close to the action. “We can't start yet! Mattie isn't here!”  
“...I've been here the whole time.” Matthew sighed, standing next to the stereo. “How didn't you notice me?”  
“Hey, America! What are ya talking about? Mattie's here yeah?!” Cuba shouted, pointing to the taller nation to make himself clear.  
“Oh, hey Mattie!” Alfred yelled back. “Okay, we're cool.” He nodded at Prussia.

“Alright then. What should we do?” Prussia pondered aloud.  
“Maybe we could set the ceiling on fire.” Romania suggested.  
“Uh, little dangerous, don't you think?” Prussia argued.  
“There's always a love spell.” The magic-user shrugged.  
“That's really cliché though.” The albino sighed.  
“We could make everyone lose their inhibition?”   
“You mean like the alcohol does?”  
“...You're not helping.” Romania growled.  
“Oh! I know! Make the floor made of rubber!” Feliciano proposed.  
“Yeah, why not?” Romania decided.

And so the dance-floor became magically made of rubber.

“Ah, this is actually kind of fun!” Michelle laughed, jumping high into the air and twirling.  
“For once, some magic goes correctly.” Francis agreed.   
“Hey Mattie, I dare you to do a back-flip.” Cuba teased.  
“Easy.” Matthew boasted, taking a large jump and flipping with ease. “Now I dare you to grab onto that light fitting over there.” He pointed at a spot on the ceiling.   
“Seriously!?”

At the other end of the floor, Finland led Sweden in an energetic dance, made more complicated by the elasticity of the floor. Some of the nations watching felt exhausted from just watching them.  
“Oh wow! I'll sure sleep tonight!” Finland smiled, falling into Sweden's arms as he ran out of breath.  
“Tino?” Sweden started.  
“Hm?”  
“I had fun. We should rest now.” The Swede declared.  
“Hmm... Yeah.” Tino seconded. “Oh, and Berwald?”  
“Yeah?”  
“I'm glad we came here.”

“They certainly look happy.” Romania reflected, watching the scene unfold before him.  
“Hey... You sure you didn't cast a love spell on this place after all?” Prussia inquired, walking up to his partner.  
“Sure. Why do you ask?” Romania replied.  
“Oh. I guess it's just me then. I mean. You just... Seem to shine almost. When you use magic and stuff.” Prussia stopped himself. “Wait, why am I saying stuff like this? It's not all that awesome.”  
“Don't worry.” Romania rolled his eyes, walking up to Prussia and poking him in the forehead. “You're still awesome.”

“Hey. Hey Norway. Come on, let's dance already.”  
“No.” Norway shot back.  
“Aww, come on! The floor's made of rubber!” Denmark whined. “When will we ever get another chance like this?”  
“You go. I'll stay.” Norway pressed.  
“But it won't be any fun by myself! You have to come with me. Please?” Denmark argued, hitting Norway with the best puppy-dog eyes he could manage.  
Norway sighed. “Okay then. Five minutes.”  
“Yes! Come on, let's go have some fun!” Denmark leapt up, dragging his date off to the dance-floor.  
Iceland looked after them and rolled his eyes. 

“Heh, never expected the floor'd become rubber.” Sadik laughed, clearly resisting the urge to just jump up and down. “It feels more like a trampoline than a dance.”  
“This is stupid.” Gupta pronounced.   
“Aww, it's not that bad.” Sadik contended. “Just relax a little more. I'll spin ya if ya want.”  
“I am not a child.” Gupta responded.  
“Sure ya ain't. Here goes!” Sadik picked Gupta up by the wrists, laughing to himself as he spun his boyfriend around. Although he tried to remain as stone faced as possible, Gupta found himself smiling along towards the end, even when Sadik gathered him into his arms.  
“Okay, let's find something to eat that hasn't been spiked.” The taller declared.

“This is just as fun as I imagined it being!” Feliciano cheered, leaping up and down on the rubber floor.   
“Uh, maybe it's not my kind of thing so much...” Ludwig announced, standing still and watching his lover to make sure he didn't hurt himself.  
“Aww, you're still so uptight!” Feliciano pouted. “Come here and enjoy yourself.” He looked Ludwig up and down. “And unbutton your shirt a little.”  
“Huh?!” Ludwig panicked. “There are still people here!”  
“Not all the way off silly! Just the top couple of buttons, here.” The bubbly Italian cooed as he 'fixed' his boyfriend's clothes. “There.”  
“Uh... Right.” Ludwig nodded, blushing.

“This wine is terrible. There should be better wine. Who even drinks wine from anywhere else than Southern Europe?” Lovino complained, scowling.  
“Ah, the people who don't live in Europe?” Antonio offered.  
“Well they suck. They should all drink our wine.” Lovino argued. Antonio gathered that he was becoming a little more loose with his words and actions.  
“There's still room for the classic out there.” He pointed out.  
“Not nearly enough.” Lovino ranted, wrapping his arms around Antonio as he rambled. The Spaniard guessed it had at least a little to do with the lack of people in their corner of the room and a lot to do with the alcohol.  
“Lovino?” He tested.  
“Yeah?”  
“How about you just kiss me and forget the whole thing?”  
“Alright, fine.”

Kiku had been drinking a little, and it began to show mid-way through the night, as he pulled Herakles up to dance without even thinking about the other people present before sitting back down, grabbing more alcohol, and chatting away as though he wasn't normally a quiet person. Gupta supposed it was probably better than Lovino making out with Antonio over at one of the tables while Feliciano sat literally on Ludwig and babbled without pause at another. And it was certainly better than whatever argument America and England had begun to have in the middle of the dance-floor.

“It certainly looks uncouth over there, doesn't it?” Austria commented, looking at Arthur yelling with great disdain.  
“Hah! It makes things more interesting.” Eliza disagreed.  
“I'd rather they made things more interesting... Somewhere else.” He disputed.  
“Maybe we should be the ones making things interesting somewhere else.” She resolved.  
“What could you mean by that?” He wondered.  
“Maybe we should go back to the music room... Play the piano a little. And perhaps play something else.” She implied. He stared at her for a moment before blushing, looking to the floor, taking her hand and walking away with her.

As the two of them left unhindered, the argument on the dance-floor broke out into a full on row.  
“You don't have to be so forceful all the time! Why can't you ever think about your actions?” Arthur nagged.  
“I can't help who I am! And I don't think there's anything wrong, stop overreacting!” Alfred shot back.  
“Well did you ever consider that maybe other people can't stand the way you act sometimes? That maybe we all wish you'd think a little more?” Arthur retorted.  
“Well if that's the way you want to be, fine! I'll go hang out with my friends, see if I care!” Alfred huffed, turning away and walking over to where Japan was still drinking.

“Kiku, bro, did you see that?”  
“Hm? Oh. Well, I am a little busy at the moment...” Kiku blushed and looked over to Herakles, who had stopped mid sentence.  
“Never mind that! Come back me up here!” The American pressed.  
“Well...” Kiku bit his lip, clearly not comfortable. He felt a little hounded if he was being honest with himself.  
“...Leave him alone.” Herakles stepped in, getting to his feet and putting himself between Alfred and Kiku, pushing the blond away a bit.  
“Huh?”  
“Kiku and I were busy. He can listen to you moaning about your fight later.” Herakles reiterated. “You're just making him uncomfortable at the moment.”  
“Says who?” Alfred snorted.  
“Says me.” Herakles stood firm.  
“Wait... Are you guys?” A penny seemed to drop in Alfred's mind. “Oh my God, Kiku's dating someone!”  
“What?” Arthur looked over to find his boyfriend making a scene again.  
All traces of the previous fight appeared lost as far as Alfred was concerned. “Artie, look at this, these two are such love-birds!”  
“Well, that's up to them, isn't it?” Arthur defended, trying to help Kiku feel less embarrassed about the whole thing.  
“Wow. It almost makes me wonder why we were even fighting.” Alfred sighed. “Let's just go get something to drink, okay?” He extended. Arthur's face softened. It was so hard to stay mad sometimes...  
“Alright love. I'm sorry.” He accepted, leaning up to kiss Alfred on the cheek.  
“Yeah, me too. I'll get us something, okay?” Alfred smiled brightly and sidled off to the drinks table. Arthur stayed behind.  
“So this is what you were so irate about before, I'm guessing?” He assumed, turning to Kiku. “Well congratulations anyway. I hope the two of you remain happy.” He smiled genuinely before following Alfred. Kiku appeared happy at his friends' concern, yet also happy they had moved on so that he could continue speaking to Herakles.

Towards the end of the evening, things started to wind down as the numbers of nations dwindled. Throughout the night, party-goers left here and there, disappearing off to their own homes or the other rooms in the school building to continue their night in a more private manner. Gupta watched them go, appreciating the lighter atmosphere. He had moved to sit with Sadik over in one of the seating areas, and the Turk was having difficulty keeping his hands to himself as he sprawled over his boyfriend contentedly. It was good that there were so few people around to witness it.

China looked up from the table when Russia sat opposite him, sensing the presence of another. Over the course of the night he had lost track of everybody else. It was nice to see at least someone he could talk to.  
“Hey Yao! Enjoying yourself?” He asked first, appearing generally happy and calm.  
“I suppose.” The older man nodded. “It's been nice to come out here and relax. Although everyone appears to have disappeared without me.”  
“...Hm.” Russia grunted non-committally.  
“It's unfair. We're supposed to be a family.” Yao argued.  
“But they are your family. They still love you. They just need some time to love others. They are young.” Russia described.  
“You could be right.” Yao accepted.  
“And you still have love. They love you. I love you. You don't have to worry about being alone. You're never alone. You have us, yes?” The young man giggled to himself, holding his hand out to Yao over the table.  
“Ivan...” Yao murmured, placing his hand over Russia's.  
“Let's go have fun ourselves, okay?” The tall man volunteered, beginning to stand.  
Yao nodded quietly.

When the older man finally returned to his siblings the next morning he appeared more alive than he had seemed in months. He refused to utter a word on the matter.

Kiku was drunk.  
Herakles didn't want to admit it, but it was clear. Kiku had been adamant about showing limited amounts of affection. He had been sure to stress that he needed time to get used to any level of intimacy. Herakles had been happy with his wishes.  
Kiku trying to crawl into his lap, hands reaching for his hair and lips for his neck, made him uncomfortable. He knew that this was not what his boyfriend truly wanted.  
“Kiku.” He voiced. “Not now.”  
“Why?” The smaller man slurred.  
“You're too drunk. I'm taking you home.”  
“Good. We can do so much more at home...” Kiku invited.  
“We're doing nothing more. You're going to bed.” Herakles stated.  
“You can come with me.” Kiku flirted.  
“No. I'll sleep on the couch.” Herakles motioned.  
“But Hera...” Kiku whined, trying to change his mind.  
“We'll talk about this once you sober up.” The Greek restated, beginning to drag Kiku from the scene by the hand.

“Well, guess they're gone now.” Sadik summed up, looking towards the door.   
“I'd rather be going soon too.” Gupta reacted. “Things are winding down here anyway.”  
“Good idea.” Sadik smirked. “Entire house to ourselves after all.”  
“Save for the menagerie.” Gupta pointed out.  
“Come on, ya know what I mean.” Sadik winked.  
“Of course.” Gupta nodded. “Naturally. I know you too well.”  
“Nah, not well enough. Not nearly well enough.” Sadik teased.  
Gupta snorted but followed him from the room anyway.

When Gupta returned to the flat the lights were off. The scene was quiet. And Sadik wouldn't stop planting kisses to his neck.  
“Mm... You're eager right now, aren't you?” The shorter man assumed, trying his best to take off his coat and shoes. Sadik was reluctant to let go of him, even for a second.  
“This is the best chance we've had in months.” The Turk shrugged. “I wanna make the most of it.”  
“Well, hurry up then.” Gupta stated, smiling seductively. “I don't want to wait all night either.” As he spoke he hit Sadik square on with the seductive gaze he so rarely used, the one that could turn almost anyone's will to mush. Sadik knew that there was no way to say no to that look.

So he followed his lover back into his room and reclined languidly on the bed, seemingly waiting for Sadik to catch up before doing anything else. He walked forwards, slipping off his shoes as he moved, and shifted his arms around Gupta, holding him for a second before whispering into his ear.  
“Seriously. It all looks good on ya. We should do this more often.”  
“I want to get my clothes off this year you know.” Gupta rolled his eyes, kissing along Sadik's jaw.   
“I know. I just like seein' ya all dressed up.” Sadik defended.  
“Alright then.” Gupta nodded, spreading his hands across Sadik's shirt. “You look. I'll just be taking this off.” He began slowly unbuttoning his partner's shirt, leaning down to kiss along his chest as his skin was revealed.  
“Heh, now who's the eager one?” Sadik grinned, burying his face in Gupta's hair. “Not that I mind.” He sighed contentedly and fiddled with the knot on the smaller man's tie, quickly making it loose enough to slip over his head. He smiled to himself, stroking his partner's neck, before he found himself laughing involuntarily.  
“What's so funny?” Gupta requested, looking back up to his face.”   
“Nothin'. Guess I'm just a little ticklish tonight.” Sadik shrugged.  
“...Would you like me to tickle you?” Gupta offered.  
“I'd rather have sex.” Sadik pointed out.  
“True.” Gupta nodded, sliding Sadik's shirt entirely off his shoulders before tracing his hands back up his arms. “I would as well.”  
“Right.” Sadik smiled, sliding his hands down Gupta's neck to the collar of his shirt and beginning to work on removing the article of clothing.

“So, did ya have fun tonight?” Sadik checked, taking off Gupta's shirt at his own slow pace.  
“Of course I did.” His boyfriend confirmed. “I think everyone enjoyed themselves.”  
“Guess it'll be Christmas now. We'll all be home for the holidays.” Sadik considered.  
“...We'll still be together.” Gupta assured, stroking Sadik's cheek.  
“Heh. Guess so. It'd take more than that after all, right?” Sadik grinned cockily.  
“Sure.” Gupta nodded, caressing up and down Sadik's shoulders. Sadik stared into his eyes and kissed his forehead lovingly as he moved onto the last few buttons of his shirt.

Sadik threw Gupta's shirt to the floor once it had been fully unbuttoned before winding his arms around his lover's waist and pulling him up to kiss him. Gupta sighed and drifted his hands up into Sadik's hair, licking at his boyfriend's lips and over the roof of his mouth before pulling away to kiss over his face and along his ear. Sadik breathed heavily.  
“Man, are ya tryin' to turn me on?” He asked.  
“Yes?” Gupta replied incredulously.  
“Good.” Sadik smirked, pushing Gupta down onto his back and leaning over him. “It's workin'.” He began kissing down Gupta's chest, and then up his jawline to his ear, being deliberately hesitant and gentle. Gupta laid still, his breathing becoming more ragged the more of his body Sadik kissed over, before he reached the point of frustration, and hooked his legs upwards and over Sadik's thighs, trying to pull the larger man downwards so their bodies could press together.  
“Hurry up.” He warned.  
“Okay, okay, gimme a minute.” Sadik shook his head amusedly. He moved so that he could sit up, his hand purposefully tracing over Gupta's stomach as he did so, and then purposefully made a show of removing the rest of his own clothes (even making taking off his socks look like a strip tease).

Gupta let out a sound that was halfway between a laugh and a frustrated moan.  
“Sadik.” He began. “Are you even listening?”  
“Ah, come on.” Sadik winked at Gupta. “Ya know ya love it.”  
“Not that I don't...” Gupta insisted.  
“Right, sure. Whatever ya want.” Sadik threw the last of his clothes to the side and began playing with Gupta's belt.  
“Stop playing with my clothes and take them off.” Gupta complained.  
“Ya only had to ask.” Sadik laughed, sliding Gupta's trousers off with more speed than he'd done anything else that night so far, and kissing the joint of his boyfriend's hip as he worked on the rest of his clothes.  
“That good enough fer ya?” He asked, finishing his task of undressing his partner finally.  
“It's more like it.” Gupta smiled.   
“Heh.” Sadik started tracing circles with his fingers around the underside of one of Gupta's thighs. “Good. I don't mean to annoy ya.”  
“Mm...” Gupta sighed approvingly. “I know.”  
“Ya like that?” Sadik inferred, tracing his lips down the inside of the other leg.  
“Yes.” Gupta moaned quietly.  
“Ya wanna move on?” Sadik guessed.  
“Yes.”  
“Sure.” Sadik smiled, leaning over Gupta and opening the drawer beside the bed.

“Still feelin' impatient?” He asked as he picked up the bottle he needed. “'Cause yer'll have to last a little longer.”  
“I'll live.” Gupta stated, sliding his hand back into Sadik's hair as the Turk pushed his legs further apart and slid his fingers inside of him.  
Gupta moaned softly, one hand tightening around the strands of Sadik's hair while the other found purchase on his shoulder and gripped on while his body tensed up.  
“Ya okay there?” Sadik worried.  
“Fine. I'm fine.” Gupta breathed.  
“Good.” Sadik kissed Gupta on the corner of his mouth. “I don't wanna hurt ya.”  
“I wouldn't let you.” Gupta snorted.  
“Kay.” Sadik accepted, moving his fingers around, making sure Gupta was as loose as relaxed as possible, caressing Gupta's thigh teasingly with his free hand. He smiled wolfishly as he heard Gupta moan in response.  
“Now yer gettin' worked up.” He presumed.  
“Yes.” Gupta admitted. “I want you. Right now.”  
“If yer that sure about it.” Sadik decided, removing his fingers and pulling Gupta's legs around his waist. “Why waste any more time?”

Gupta tensed up again when Sadik first pushed into him.  
It felt better than he remembered. He had almost forgotten the heat and the pleasure that jolted up and down his body. Sadik began by moving impossibly slowly, and Gupta groaned in pleasure and frustration.  
“Faster Sadik.” He demanded. “Enough of being slow.”  
“Do ya like it?” Sadik checked.  
“Of course, Sadik, yes, just faster already.” Gupta repeated.  
Sadik smiled and thrust back in harder and faster, and Gupta moaned in appreciation. Then Sadik, buoyed by the feedback, thrust in again. And again. Gupta tilted his head back and relished in the feeling.

It was even better than he remembered.

“Mm... Ya feel so good like this. Always do.” Sadik commented, pressing back against Gupta again and again, sliding his hands up Gupta's thighs, over his hips, and down to his member which he gripped softly and stroked with a rapid pace, making Gupta jerk his hips upwards.  
“Ah, Sadik, yes...” He breathed, body starting to feel unbearably warm under Sadik's fingers. “Keep going.”  
“Mm...” Sadik hummed, leaning down to press an open mouthed kiss to the base of Gupta's jaw as he continued to thrust fast and hard into his lover.

Sadik had remembered how to move against him just right despite the time that had passed, and Gupta found himself tense and immobile from the pleasure that rocked him with every touch of the Turk's hands and every movement of his hips. He tried to shift back against Sadik, tried to lift a shaking hand to touch him properly. Sadik was grunting in pleasure, kissing down Gupta's neck to his shoulder, and he had the facial expression of a person who was losing control.  
“Are you... Holding back?” Gupta asked. “Don't hold back.”  
“Not yet...” Sadik groaned, moving in just the right way to cause Gupta to arch slightly off the bed, moaning hoarsely.  
“I won't last...” He told.  
“Good. Me neither.” Sadik admitted, beginning to move a little erratically.  
“Don't hold back.” Gupta reiterated, panting as he felt himself draw close.  
It only took a little more effort from Sadik to push him over the edge. Gupta tensed and quivered, closing his eyes as he hissed softly, for a moment unaware of anything aside from himself and his own pleasure. A moment later, he returned from the high to the feeling of Sadik reaching his own peak, shuddering against him and continuing even as Gupta grew tired.

After he had finished, Sadik fell forwards onto Gupta entirely. The Egyptian was not amused.   
“Sadik...” He complained.  
“Huh?” Sadik opened his eyes, looking upwards at Gupta from where his head was resting just above the smaller's shoulder.  
“You're heavy.” Gupta explained.  
“Oh. Right.” Sadik laughed nervously, picking himself off and moving away from Gupta a little. “It's cold. Ya want some pyjamas before we sleep?”  
“Sure.” Gupta nodded, reclining on the bed.  
“So... Ya enjoy that?” Sadik probed, throwing some clothes upwards at Gupta who put them on sleepily.  
“That's a stupid question.” Gupta specified. “Of course.”  
“Wanna be sure.” Sadik smiled, crawling back onto the bed. “Love ya.”  
“Love you too.” Gupta agreed, kissing Sadik lazily.

When Herakles returned the next morning and found the two of them still asleep together, he didn't say a word. It was just the way the three of them always were. Regardless of the things they went through, and the trials and tribulations they faced.


End file.
